Wintergirl
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Edward acaba de mudarse a Forks y es nuevo en la preparatoria del pueblo. Inmediatamente se interesa en una chica llamada Bella, quién saca su lado más dulce y protector. Bella tiene un problema que podría costarle la vida eventualmente.
1. Prefacio

Igual. El summary completo no cabía, así que aquí está.

**Summary: **Edward acaba de mudarse a Forks y es nuevo en la preparatoria del pueblo. Inmediatamente se interesa en una chica llamada Bella, quién saca su lado más dulce y protector. Bella tiene un problema que podría costarle la vida eventualmente. ¿Podrá Edward salvarla de la muerte? AU.  
**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes Y crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El libro "Wintergirls" de dónde tomé el nombre para el fic y me inspiró a escribir esta historia pertenece a Laurie Halse Anderson. La trama es mía.

**Prefacio.  
**

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y sentí un dolor que jamás había experimentado cuando la vi tirada en el piso de su cuarto, tan frágil y delicada.

Me acerqué lentamente. Con mucho cuidado. Tenía miedo de que el simple hecho de respirar cerca de ella pudiera dañarla. Abrió los ojos y me miró confusa. Me sentí aún peor. Sus ojos eran de un color negro y sin brillo. Su rostro estaba demacrado, y sus labios resecos.

Me arrodillé a su lado y la tomé entre mis brazos con sumo cuidado, poniéndola encima de mis rodillas y acunándola contra mi pecho. Sentía el débil palpitar de su corazón contra mi brazo izquierdo.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté en un susurro. "¿Por qué no puedes hacer un esfuerzo?"

"Lo siento." Murmuró contra mi cuello con voz patosa. "No puedo más Edward."

"Bella…" Refunfuñé entre dientes, luchando para no gritar. No podía creer que estuviera diciéndome eso. Prometió que lo intentaría.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" sabía que pretendía ser un grito, pero su voz sonó ahogada y se desvaneció al final.

"Come Bella." Mi voz había vuelto a ser un susurro "Por favor come."  


* * *

**N/A:** De cierto modo se siente bien poner "Nota de la autora" (x Jaja. Mil gracias por sus felicitaciones Y reviews! No pensé que les gustara tanto el otro fic. Los lunes están reservados para actualizar este y "la más hermosa melodía". No estaba segura de que pensarían de una Bella anorexica (creo que ya se habran dado cuenta de que es anorexica) pero tenia que publicar esta historia porqué tenía la idea en mi cabeza y creo que tiene futuro. Haganme saber que piensan en un review. Responderé todos, tal como hice hoy (:  
Amo sus reviews Y a ustedes! No dejaré mis traducciones. De hecho estoy traduciendo el segundo capítulo de Boy meets girl, que tenía que subir ayer martes (es la 1:15 de la madrugada) Y prometo tener el de luchando contra la tentación para mañana...y así. Ya saben lo que le pasó a mis documentos, tengo que recuperarme :S. Sean felices Y sonrian! (:  
Jaja, esa es su tarea para hoy (;  
Mil gracias a **tatty1 **quien me ayudó en mis momentos de desesperación luchando con esto! Jaja. Me animó a subirlo Y me dio su opinión. Gracias de verdad Tatiana (:

-Estrella'Black.


	2. Creep

**Disclaimer:** Crepusculo no me pertenece.

**Canción: Creep-radiohead**

-I wish I was special.

**Capítulo 1: Creep.**

**EPOV**

Eran las dos de la tarde y acababa de llegar a Forks. Vivía en una ciudad no muy lejana con mis padres, y me había mudado para cursar la preparatoria. Mis padres habían vivido en Forks toda su vida, hasta mi nacimiento; se habían mudado por el trabajo de papá, y aunque a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de dejar Forks, lo aceptó para apoyarlo.

Era la más emocionada por volver. Acababa de mudarme, y mi casa estaba ya prácticamente lista gracias a ella. Salía cada poco tiempo por las cajas que faltaban. No las había metido todas de una vez, para saludar a los vecinos y respirar el aire de Forks cada vez que salía por ellas.

"¡Papá!" Grité desde lo alto de las escaleras, esperando que me escuchara desde su despacho.

"¿Si?" Respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Dónde está el teléfono de Alice?" Alice es mi prima. Sus padres se mudaron a Canadá, y de alguna manera logró independizarse y quedarse aquí por su cuenta. Vive en la misma casa donde vivía cuando sus padres estaban aquí.

"¡Pregúntale a tu madre!"

Rodé los ojos. Sabía que era una actitud infantil de mi parte, pero me irritaba que mi papá actuara de esa forma. "Ven con tu madre." "Pregúntale a tu madre." "Tu madre sabe."

Sacudí la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, mientras me dirigía hacia abajo.

"Mamá…" La visualicé cambiando de lugar un jarrón.

"¿Sí?" Movió el jarrón solo unos centímetros a la derecha y se alejó un poco para mirarlo.

"¿Dónde está el número de Alice?"

"¿Qué Alice?" Preguntó distraídamente mientras volvía a colocar el jarrón a su posición original, y se alejaba para verlo de nuevo.

La miré inexpresivo.

"¿Mi prima?"

"Ah…" Asintió, cambiando el jarrón de lugar. De nuevo. "Búscalo en la agenda junto al teléfono."

"Gracias." Respondí entre dientes y me dirigí a la sala.

Nunca me había molestado mucho la falta de atención que mis padres tenían conmigo, pero por alguna razón comenzaba a irritarme su actitud de unos días a hoy. Aunque no los necesitaba realmente, tenía 17 años y era lo suficientemente mayor para ser independiente. El único obstáculo eran ellos. Me trataban como si fuera invisible, y me encerraban mucho, a la vez.

Tomé la agenda de cuero que se encontraba en la mesita, y de paso el teléfono. Me dejé caer en el sofá y comencé a marcar el número que se encontraba en la primera página.

Alice respondió al tercer timbre.

"¡Edward!" Sonreí al escucharla. Esperaba que siguiera siendo la hiperactiva y alegre pequeña con forma de duende que era cuando éramos pequeños.

"¡Alice!" La imité. Estalló en pequeñas risitas.

"¿Ya llegaste?" Preguntó. Escuche una serie de sonidos amortiguados, y la imaginé brincando donde fuera que estuviera.

"Justo acabo de llegar."

Soltó un grito. Sonreí ampliamente, y alejé un poco la bocina de mi oído.

"¡Debes venir a mi casa _ya_!" Exclamó emocionada. Lo pensé por un momento. Quería ir a casa de Alice, pero estaba muy cansado en esos momentos. "¿Por favor…?" Pidió suavemente, y la imaginé haciendo un puchero del otro lado del teléfono.

"No sé Alice…" La provoqué. Era imposible decirle que no.

"Jmm." Balbuceó.

Reí suavemente. "Te veo en diez minutos monstruito." Y colgué.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y tomé una chaqueta.

"Voy a casa de Alice." Grité antes de salir. Aunque no era necesario, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera notarían mi ausencia.

Llegué a casa de Alice exactamente en 10 minutos. Estuve ahí alrededor de tres horas, simplemente jugando y bromeando con ella. Me contó sobre la escuela a la que asistiría a partir de mañana, de sus amigos, de sus padres, de todo. Yo le conté lo mismo. No había mucho que contar, a decir verdad. Pero "sentía curiosidad por la vida de Edward Cullen". Sus palabras, no las mías.

Después de un momento, Alice me dijo que tenía que ir a la escuela a recoger mi horario de clases. Se ofreció a acompañarme, pero le dije que se quedara en casa. Afuera estaba siendo un frio mortal –no entendía porque Alice vestía una camiseta sin mangas- y no quería que se enfermara.

Me despedí de ella con un beso y un abrazo y me dirige hacia la escuela. Sólo había una escuela en Forks, y no fue difícil localizarla. Había letreros e indicaciones por todos lados.

Aparqué cerca de la entrada, maravillado por los pocos autos que habían –sólo eran dos además del mío- y lo chico del lugar. Nada comparado con mi escuela de artes. Hice una mueca al recordarla. No extrañaba a los chicos, o maestros. Extrañaba mi libertad al pintar a todas horas. Ni siquiera había traído mis utensilios de pintura aquí (brochas, pinturas, banco, etc.) Estaba seguro de que los había empacado, pero por alguna razón no estaban en el camión cuando descargaron todo. Sabía que mis padres tenían algo que ver con eso. El que mi padre fuera abogado y mi madre doctora, no era muy ventajoso para mí. Querían que estudiara una de esas dos carreras, cuando sabían perfectamente que mi sueño siempre ha sido pintar. No los culpo -supongo-. Yo también querría que mi hijo ejerciera la misma profesión que yo.

Me froté las manos una con la otra mientras gruñía del frio que hacía. Conté hasta tres antes de bajar de un salto del volvo –para no arrepentirme-, y corrí hacia el interior de la escuela.

"¡Arrg!" Gruñí cuando me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada. _Odio el frio. Odio el frio. Odio el frio. _Pensé mientras me balanceaba de un lado a otro, buscando una entrada.

Visualicé la entrada principal, y salí corriendo hacia ella. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, y fruncí el ceño. _Genial. Olvidé mi chaqueta en casa de Alice. _Sólo llevaba puesto un ligero suéter azul, y estaba congelándome.

Un señor con aspecto de maestro sostuvo la puerta al pasar por mi lado, y le agradecí con una sonrisa antes de entrar. Luego lo miré mientras se alejaba, y mis cejas se arrugaron con fuerza. ¿Por qué todos vestían camisetas sin mangas y yo moría con mi suéter?

Sacudí la cabeza incrédulo y entré a la oficina. Una mujer de aspecto maternal estaba sentada detrás del único escritorio, llenando lo que parecían listas.

"Buenas tardes." Saludé educadamente. La mujer levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y me sonrió amigablemente. Incluso ella vestía una blusa sin mangas.

"Hola cielo." Frunció el ceño. "¿Eres Edward Cullen?"

Asentí. Era de esperarse que en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, todos estuvieran enterados de mi llegada.

Me sonrió. "Los horarios están en la habitación del fondo." Cabeceó hacia la habitación a mi lado. "Busca tu grado y lo encontrarás."

"Gracias." Sonreí, y me dirigí hacia el salón.

En cuanto entré sentí un ambiente de paz. Todo estaba completamente en silencio. El único sonido audible era el de la calefacción. Me sentía libre y seguro. No podía explicar el sentimiento, pero me sentía bien. No era como cuando me quedaba solo en casa y me sentía abandonado. No. Me sentía cómodo y libre. Tal vez era el ambiente de familiaridad que se respiraba en el aire.

Sonreí. Por lo menos tendría amigos en este lugar. Sabía que en los pueblos todos solían ser muy amigables.

Visualicé al instante mi horario, y lo guardé distraídamente en mi bolsillo trasero. Paseé la mirada alrededor de la habitación, y un folleto me llamó la atención. Comencé a leerlo, absorto en lo que decía, cuando escuché un crujido a mi espalda y me di la vuelta asustado.

Me relajé al instante al ver lo que estaba frente a mí. Al ver _quién _estaba frente a mí.

Una chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos chocolates me miraba. Paseé mis ojos por todo su cuerpo. Vestía una blusa de manga corta -también- pero parecía como si estuviera muriendo de frio como yo.

"Yo…" comenzó, incómoda. Me sentí culpable por haberla incomodado. "Sólo vengo por mi horario. Ya me voy." Murmuró antes de pasar a mi lado y tomar su horario. Quería disculparme con ella, por alguna razón, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo. Salió caminando apresuradamente del lugar, con la cabeza gacha.

La señora de la oficina se levantó alarmada, al verla salir tan rápido.

"¿Qué pasó?" Me preguntó horrorizada. Me encogí de hombros. Ni siquiera yo sabía que acababa de pasar.

"¡Bella!" Gritó, pero ella ya había llegado a una troca y estaba subiéndose a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente. "No debió haber salido corriendo de esa manera."

Miré desde mi lugar como encendía el motor y se alejaba.

"¿Encontraste tu horario cariño?" Escuché a lo lejos. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que se dirigía a mí.

"Sí." Respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza para _volver a la tierra_.

"Bien." Caminó hacia su escritorio. "Entonces te veo mañana."

Asentí, y me dirigí hacia mi volvo.

Todo el camino a casa estuve pensando en la chica de cabello castaño. "Bella." Me preguntaba porque se había ido tan repentinamente. ¿Había hecho algo que la hiciera sentir mal? No recordaba nada como eso.

Suspiré derrotado. Mañana probablemente la vería en la escuela, y podría disculparme con ella.

Entré a casa y me dirigí a la cocina. Tomé la nota que estaba en la encimera.

_Tu padre y yo salimos. Hay comida en el congelador._

_-Mamá._

Bufé. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que yo no estaba. Contemplé la posibilidad de irme de casa un día de estos. ¿Cuánto tiempo les costaría darse cuenta de que ya no estaba? Les daba unos…tres o cuatro días.

Caminé hacia la sala, y tomé el teléfono mientras encendía la televisión y me dejaba caer en el sofá. La agenda seguía ahí, así que busqué algún teléfono de un restaurante para pedir comida. Me decidí por sushi. Pagué con mi propio dinero y en algún momento me quedé dormido en el sillón.

--

Escuché un ruido en la puerta y abrí los ojos, perezosamente. Corrí escalera arriba. Sabía que eran mis padres, pero no quería verlos. Corrí hacia mi cama y me metí dentro de las cobijas sin desvestirme. Mañana sería un día interesante y necesitaba descansar.

**BPOV**

Eran las dos de la tarde y acababa de despertarme. Me había dormido a las cinco de la mañana. No había hecho nada interesante mientras Charlie dormía. Simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

Me levanté de la cama, dispuesta a darme una ducha. _Woah. _El movimiento debió haber sido demasiado rápido, pues me mareé, y mi visión se volvió negra al instante. Cerré los ojos por un momento, concentrándome en respirar. Cuando el mareo desapareció, y mi visión había vuelto a la normalidad, me dirigí al baño.

Tomé la pesa que estaba detrás del lavabo y me subí en ella con mi pijama puesta. 42 kilogramos. ¿Cuándo había aumentado tanto de peso? Seguramente habían sido las vacaciones en casa de Reneé; mi madre. Se empeñaba en hacerme comer a cada momento. Tal vez lo único que quería era engordarme. Bajé de la báscula y la dejé descansar por un momento. Estaba la posibilidad de que fuera una equivocación, o el mareó de antes me hubiera confundido. Subí de nuevo. 42 kilos; aún.

Cambié la mirada de la báscula al espejo frente a mí, y comencé a quitarme la ropa. Los pequeños shorts de mi pijama se deslizaron lentamente por mis piernas hasta caer, deteniéndose en la báscula. Me los quité a patadas y terminaron en algún lugar a mi lado. Luego llevé ambas manos a mi blusa de tirantes y la tomé del dobladillo de abajo para deslizarla por mi tronco y quitármela por encima de mi cabeza.

Observé mi figura en ropa interior y me dieron ganas de llorar. Unas asquerosas bolitas de grasa sobresalían de ambos lados de mi estomago. Mis muslos eran enormes y flácidos. Mis brazos eran más gruesos que mi cabeza. Mis senos ya no cabían en ese sostén de copa B que llevaba puesto.

Comencé a tocar cada _grasienta _parte de mi cuerpo con desprecio. Cada vez que encontraba una parte de mi que sintiera que estuviera gorda, la pellizcaba, rasguñaba, o clavaba mis uñas en ella con toda la fuerza que podía. _Grasa, grasa, grasa. _Era lo único que tocaba. No importaba de qué ángulo me mirara. Todo lo que veía era esa _asquerosa grasa._

Minutos después, cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba enrojecida por mis 'agresiones', pero no me sentía bien. No era suficiente. Me eché una mirada severa en el espejo. _Nada de comida hoy Bella;_ pensé antes de tomar una toalla de arriba del espejo, y abrir la llave fría del agua. Dejé mi toalla encima de la taza del excusado y me metí a la regadera.

Ahogué un grito cuando sentí el agua extremadamente fría tocar mi piel. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en otra cosa. _Después de esta ducha de agua fría tu piel será más firme y, con suerte te desharás de un poco de grasa_.

Pasé el jabón por todo mi cuerpo, presionando suavemente. Las frescas heridas me ardían al contacto. Eso estaba bien. Me lo merecía.

Terminé de bañarme y me envolví en la toalla. Salí del baño y entré a mi habitación. Tomé un conjunto simple de ropa. Jeans ajustados, y una blusa holgada para que mi _asqueroso _abdomen no sobresaliera. Sequé mi cabello y lo dejé caer sobre mis hombros. No hacía falta cepillarlo o recogerlo en una coleta, se acomodaría sólo, además, lo único que debía hacer hoy era recoger mi horario de clases.

Bajé a la sala cuando estuve lista. El olor de comida recién hecha me golpeó al instante. Seguramente Charlie había hecho algo al venir en su receso para comer. Odiaba que fuera tan buen cocinero. Su comida me volvía loca. Pero no importaba lo bien que oliera, o lo apetitosa que se viera. No tomaría ningún bocado. Yo era más _fuerte _que eso.

Mi plato estaba servido encima de la mesa. Carne asada, puré, arroz. Me reí internamente. ¿Charlie de verdad estaba esperando que comiera todo eso? Tomé el plato y envolví todo en una servilleta antes de tirarlo en el bote de basura que se encontraba junto al refrigerador. Abrí la ventana para que el viento se llevara el olor, y aproveché que estaba a un lado del fregador para tomar un poco de agua de la llave. Cuando terminé pensé en cortar una manzana a la mitad y comérmela lentamente, pero luego recordé lo que me había ordenado en el baño hacia unos minutos, y la grasa de mi cuerpo. Tomé un poco más de agua en su lugar.

Salí de mi casa al mirar el reloj de la cocina. Decía que eran las 4:00 de la tarde, y quería ir a la preparatoria temprano, para llegar a casa antes del anochecer. El viento me golpeó y comencé a tiritar al instante. Estaba congelándome a pesar de que estábamos en verano. No volví por un abrigo, o a ponerme una blusa más gruesa. Me vería rara si me abrigaba tanto cuando probablemente todos andarían en blusas de tirantes y shorts. Calculaba aproximadamente unos doce grados, pero bueno, estábamos hablando de Forks. Doce grados era un día bastante caluroso.

Manejé intentando concentrarme en la carretera, y no en la pesadez de mis ojos. Prendí la radio y subí la música a todo volumen para animarme un poco. No podía dejar que el cansancio me ganara mientras iba manejando. Podría chocar la camioneta y Charlie se enfadaría.

El estacionamiento de la escuela estaba totalmente vacío. El único carro ahí era un volvo plateado. Fruncí el ceño mientras sacaba las llaves del contacto. No conocía a nadie con un volvo plateado. Ignoré al volvo y caminé en dirección al edificio principal. Me adentré a la oficina y saludé con un cabeceó a la secretaria del plantel que estaba sentada en su escritorio, comiendo plácidamente una dona. Pasé a su lado y aspiré el olor. Mi estomago gruñó, y sonreí por la sensación.

Los horarios estaban acomodados en el cuarto continuo. Lo primero que vi cuando entré a la habitación, fue a un chico de espaldas. No era de Forks. Era obvio. Hubiera reconocido ese cuerpo. Su cabello broncíneo estaba desordenado y llevaba puesto un suéter ajustado que me dejaba ver su sexy espalda y sus musculosos brazos a la perfección. Otra razón por la cual sabía que no era de Forks. Incluso la Sra. Cope estaba usando una blusa de manga corta.

La mitad de su horario sobresalía del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, y sostenía un folleto entre sus manos. Me acerqué inconscientemente, y pisé una pluma que había en el suelo, rompiéndola al instante, y haciéndola crujir.

Giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia mí. Como si lo hubiera asustado. La expresión de susto en su rostro cambió por una de asombro. Recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo con sus ojos.

"Yo…" Comencé. Me sentía incomoda ante su mirada. "Sólo vengo por mi horario. Ya me voy." Murmuré antes de pasar a su lado y tomar mi horario. Me golpeé internamente por ser tan estúpida y no haber dicho algo más inteligente, o haber entablado conversación con él. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No era de esas chicas que ven a un chico y pueden hablarle con total naturalidad.

Bajé la mirada al piso y salí caminando-casi corriendo-del edificio. Ignoré los gritos de la Sra. Cope, y subí a mi auto lo más rápido que pude.

Manejé de vuelta a casa con lágrimas derramándose de mis mejillas. Me sentía estúpida.

Me estacioné con dificultad frente a mi casa, y salí rápidamente de la camioneta. Entré a casa y subí a mi cuarto. Saqué todas las cobijas que había en mi closet. Seguía congelándome. Las arrojé contra la cama, y me metí debajo, acurrucándome contra ellas. Sentí al instante como mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, y simplemente me dejé arrastrar hacia el mundo de los sueños.

**Nota.**

Por algo se empieza, ¿no? xD

Bueno, antes de subir el siguiente capítulo de Wintergirl quiero aclarar algunas cosas (:

Este primer capítulo es muy gráfico porque quiero que conozcan un poco del mundo en el que vive Bella. Los demás serán más lights, y no habrá tanto drama de este tipo. Entenderán a lo que me refiero cuando lean el capitulo que voy a subir después de este. Simplemente este primer capi es como que para que vayan entendiendo la historia, y que es lo que pasa con Bella. Aunque obviamente no todo está dicho en este capítulo. Las cosas saldrán a su tiempo (x

Díganme con **toda sinceridad **que opinan de la historia, este capítulo, y en general (: Necesito su honestidad para continuar. De verdad lo agradecería (x

Ah, y perdón por mis faltas de autoestima jaja. Nunca había escrito un fic antes, y soy muy perfeccionista. xD

Bueno, esto era todo. Por último; por si no entendieron el punto. Esta historia no va a ser un "diario de una anoréxica" y saldrán solo cosas de ese tipo. Como ya lo dije, este capítulo es así sólo para que sepan la esencia de por lo que pasa Bella. Este fic es sobre Edward Y Bella, y como con el tiempo superan ese obstáculo que les permite ser totalmente felices. La mayoría será contada en un EPOV. Les prometo que de aquí saldrá una hermosa historia de amor (;

Cualquier pregunta, duda, o lo que sea; déjenla en un review o mándenme un mp (:

Unbesoo (K)


	3. Courage

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Canción: Courage-superchick.**

-I told another lie today and I got through this day, no one saw through my games. I know the right words to say, like "I don't feel well" "I ate before I came." And for a moment...I am happy.

**Capítulo 2: Courage.**

**EPOV**

Robé la mitad de un pan del plato de mi padre, y jalé a mi mamá del brazo para besarla en la mejilla. "Estaré de vuelta a las 2." Murmuré mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Suerte en la escuela!" Escuché a mi madre gritar justo antes de que entrara al Volvo.

Sonreí inconscientemente. Me encantaban los momentos por los cuales éramos una "familia normal" y nos deseábamos suerte y hablábamos. Normalmente eran en la mañana antes de irnos a la escuela y el trabajo, y no duraban mucho. Había que aprovecharlos.

Cerré la puerta, y prendí el motor rápidamente. Genial. Primer día de escuela y ya estoy retrasado.

Aparqué justo frente a la entrada principal de la escuela, y bajé del auto, buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido.

Sentí unas diminutas manos posarse sobre mis ojos.

"¿Quién soy?" Susurró una voz de _duende_.

"¿Mi esclava sexual?" Bromeé.

Me dio un golpe en la espalda con una de sus rodillas, pero no me soltó. "Eso quisieras, ¿uh?" Su susurro pretendía ser sensual, y sus labios estaban a milímetros de mi oído.

Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de asco. "¡Por Dios Alice!" Me revolví para que quitara sus manos. "¡Somos familia!"

Una musical risa salió de sus labios, y me besó cariñosamente en la mejilla antes de girarse hacia su lado derecho. Dos chicos y una chica venían hacía nosotros. Fruncí el ceño al encontrarlos desconocidos.

"Son Emmett, Jasper, y Rosalie." Anunció Alice.

Asentí en reconocimiento. Los había conocido solo un poco, cuando éramos niños y veníamos de visita. Eran los mejores amigos de Alice.

"Hola Edward." La chica rubia que tomaba la mano de un chico alto y corpulento me saludó con una sonrisa. Adiviné que eran novios.

Me mordí el labio al no recordar su nombre. "Hola…" titubeé.

"Rosalie." Me sonrió.

"Rosalie." Le di una sonrisa tímida. "No soy bueno recordando nombres."

El chico corpulento se aclaró la garganta, y me hizo saltar un poco. Todos rieron por lo bajo.

"¡Tranquilo hombre!" Bramó. "Sólo estaba jugando." Besó la mejilla de su novia. "Soy inofensivo."

Solté una risita nerviosa.

"Soy Emmett." Estiró su mano.

"Edward." La estreché.

El chico rubio que estaba detrás de ellos nos rodeó para reunirse con Alice, y posó un suave beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

"Jasper." Murmuró, aún con los labios pegados en la cabeza de mi prima. Alcé las cejas.

"Jazzy es mi novio." Cantó la pequeña. Reí de su tono meloso.

"Me alegro." Me burlé. Me sacó la lengua, y una visión me hizo girarme totalmente hacia el estacionamiento.

La chica del cabello castaño que había visto ayer, estaba saliendo de su camioneta. No se veía bien. Su piel lucía pálida y marcadas orejas estaban bajo sus ojos. La vi tomar una respiración profunda antes de juntar su frente contra la puerta, y quedarse ahí con los ojos cerrados por un momento. Fruncí el ceño.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que me había distraído, y siguió mi mirada. "Bella Swan."

Giré mi cabeza de vuelta hacia ellos.

"Es rara." Murmuró Rosalie, mirándola de reojo. Fruncí el ceño de nuevo. No me parecía rara, y no me agradaba que hablara de ella así.

"¿Has hablado con ella?" Pregunté con voz seria.

Se encogió ante mi tono y agachó la mirada. "No." Admitió, avergonzada.

La miré incrédulo. "¿Y en que te basas para decir que es rara?" Pregunté, un poco irritado.

Emmett tomó protectoramente de la cintura a su novia y me miró. "Por qué lo es."

Gire mi rostro hacia él, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

"Nunca habla." Comenzó. "No se relaciona de ninguna manera con nadie. No hay contacto visual, físico, emocional, de ningún tipo."

"Tratamos de juntarla a nuestro grupo cuando comenzamos la preparatoria." Explicó Alice, robándole la palabra a Emmett. "No nos dejó."

"Nos da un poco de lástima." Admitió Jasper.

Miré con tristeza a la chica. "¿Siempre ha sido así?" Seguía presionada a la puerta de su camioneta, tomando varias respiraciones profundas.

"No recuerdo que fuera así en secundaria." Alice negó con la cabeza. "Tenía su propio grupo de amigos."

Rosalie asintió, hablando por primera vez desde que la había 'intimidado.' "Comenzó a aislarse cuando entramos a la preparatoria."

"¿Y tienen alguna idea de porque es así?" Pregunte, realmente curioso. Esa chica me había intrigado demasiado, aunque apenas la había visto por unos minutos.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

"Aunque…" Comenzó Jasper. "Jamás la he visto comer."

Alice sonrió, coincidiendo con su novio. "Y siempre le duele la cabeza y está de mal humor."

"¿Creen que tenga problemas alimenticios?" Pregunté a nadie en particular.

"Es lo más probable." Respondió Rosalie, mirándola de reojo. "Mira lo delgada y pálida que está."

"Siempre ha sido delgada." Interfirió Emmett.

"Si," admitió su novia. "Pero de alguna manera su delgadez no es normal. Además, ¿Cómo explicas que siempre esté pálida y enferma?"

"Buen punto." Murmuró distraídamente él.

Me mordí el labio. Conocía a muchas chicas con problemas alimenticios, y un par de ellas no habían terminado bien.

Alice se encogió de hombros, mirándola con tristeza. "No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo, de todos modos."

"No." Coincidió Rosalie. "No nos dejaría."

"¿Y nadie ha tratado de hablar con ella?" Pregunté incrédulo.

"No habla con nadie." Respondió Jasper.

"Me refiero a un maestro…o sus padres." Aclaré.

"Su madre vive en Phoenix y su padre es el jefe de policía, jamás está en casa." Respondió alguien. Dejé de prestar atención cuando noté que había despegado su frente de la camioneta, y luchaba por sacar su mochila fuera de ella.

"¿Creen que me deje ayudarla?" Cabeceé hacia ella.

"Creo que puedes intentarlo, si quieres." Alice la miraba con sincera tristeza en sus ojos. "Aunque no te aseguro que te deje hacerlo."

Asentí. "No pierdo nada, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto." Jasper me sonrió animadamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa. "Los veo en el receso chicos."

Se despidieron de mí, y caminé hacia la chica de cabello castaño. No me sentía con derecho a llamarla por su nombre hasta que me lo dijera ella misma.

"Hola." Murmuré, revolviendo mis manos nerviosamente, cuando llegué a su lado. Seguía tratando de sacar su mochila de la camioneta. Probablemente se había atascado con algo.

Me miró asombrada. "Hola." Susurró antes de volver a su tarea.

"Estás teniendo problemas con esa mochila, ¿uh?" Solté una risita nerviosa al final.

Ni siquiera me miró. "En realidad no."

Asentí, mientras la miraba dejar la mochila y suspirar derrotada.

"Yo creo que sí." Diferí con ella.

Se giró hacia mí, y sentí un enorme impulso de retirar un mechón rebelde que se había acomodado a lo largo de su rostro, por el esfuerzo que había hecho por la repentina vuelta que había dado. No lo hice.

"¿Y a ti que te importa?" Su mirada y su tono eran hostiles.

No me ofendí. Los chicos me habían dejado claro que era alguien difícil. "Sólo quiero ayudar." Respondí sinceramente.

"No necesito ayuda." Se agachó de nuevo, y tomó uno de los tirantes de su mochila.

Miré con atención como intentaba –en vano- de sacarla, y suspiré. "Sólo déjame sacar eso y me iré."

Soltó de golpe el tirante, y me miró irritada. Sonreí, preguntándome que esperaba ver.

Asintió, casi imperceptiblemente, y me acerqué a la puerta de la camioneta. Su mochila estaba atascada debajo del bastón de seguridad del volante. Hice una mueca cuando la liberé, y me di cuenta de que no era capaz ni de levantar ese poco peso.

"Aquí tienes." Levanté la mochila en el aire. "Déjame colgártela." Ofrecí, mientras caminaba hacia su espalda.

Sacudió sus manos en señal de negación. "Yo puedo sola."

La miré inexpresivo. Sabía que no tenía caso luchar contra ella. No ganaría.

"Bien." Le alargué la mochila.

Tomó uno de los tirantes, pero seguí tomándola de la parte de abajo. No la solté hasta que la tenía completamente puesta.

Cerró la puerta con llave, y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela.

La miré incrédulo mientras se alejaba. "De nada." Mascullé mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro yo también, y sacaba mi horario.

"Química." Leí en voz alta mientras miraba el número de los salones para ubicarme.

Encontré el salón después de un momento, y me adentré lentamente en él. Todos estaban ya en sus mesas y el profesor escribía algo en el pizarrón.

Me aclaré la garganta ligeramente. "Buenos días." Caminé hacia el escritorio.

El maestro se dio media vuelta y me pidió con un gesto de la mano la hoja que tenía que firmar por mí.

Me dirigió una sonrisa amistosa. "Buenos días Sr. Cullen."

Le devolví la sonrisa, incómodo. Sentía miles de miradas sobre mí. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de ignorarlas. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

El maestro inspeccionó la clase, y luego me miró. "Su lugar será la última banca en el fondo, y su compañera la Srita. Bella Swan."

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. Giré la cabeza hacia la dirección que tomaba la mirada del profesor, y vi a esa chica de cabello castaño que tanto me había intrigado. Luché internamente contra esa sonrisa tonta que amenazaba con posarse en mis labios. Tenerla de compañera de laboratorio definitivamente era un avance.

"Gracias." Le sonreí al maestro, y me dirigí a mi banca, ignorando las miradas de todos los demás estudiantes en el salón.

Bella garabateaba algo en su cuaderno distraídamente, y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando arrastré ruidosamente la silla a su lado antes de sentarme. Me pregunté si estaba ignorándome, o en realidad no había notado mi presencia.

Decidí arriesgarme a saludarla. "Hola, Bella." Me enderecé en el asiento, y la miré fijamente.

Levantó la mirada y le dediqué una cálida sonrisa. Su expresión era neutra, y no la cambió.

"Hola." Murmuró antes de volver a su cuaderno.

Decidí tratar algo más. "¿Cómo estás?" fingí una sonrisa confiada, pero estaba golpeándome por dentro por ser tan estúpido y no poder decir algo más inteligente.

Se encogió de hombros sin levantar la mirada. "Bien."

Asentí, resignado. "Claro."

Me removí incómodo en el asiento y comencé a sacar mis plumas y cuadernos para poner atención a la clase.

_Tratar _de poner atención a la clase.

Me rendí después de unos minutos, así que me dediqué a admirar a la persona a mi lado.

Ella tenía la cabeza gacha mientras escribía, así que ignoraba que la veía.

Su cabello era largo y quebradizo, su piel pálida y un poco amarilla, tenía marcadas bolsas y ojeras bajo los ojos, y unos labios muy resecos.

Aún así era hermosa.

Había algo en ella que me hacía sentir protector y dulce. Parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento, y yo quería ser quien estuviera ahí para impedirlo.

Suspiré cuando me di cuenta de que no me dejaría ayudarla en ningún aspecto. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera podía tener una conversación de más de dos palabras con ella. ¿Era tan insoportable?

Bostezó y vi como la piel de su cara se estiraba y se pegaba aún más al hueso. Sentí una enorme necesidad de acariciarla y sostenerla, temeroso de que esa simple acción pudiera romperla.

Me obligué a apartar la mirada y concentrarme en la materia. El maestro caminaba entre las mesas ahora, y no quería ganarme un castigo por no trabajar el primer día.

Comencé a copiar las indicaciones del pizarrón y a contestar el ejercicio. Diez minutos después la clase había acabado.

Recogí todas mis cosas, y para cuando levanté la mirada, ella ya se había ido.

El resto del día hasta el almuerzo pasó normal. Bastante aburrido, a decir verdad. Nada comparado con mi escuela de artes.

Varios alumnos y _alumnas _me habían hecho conversación a lo largo del día. Les seguí la corriente durante un momento, y luego me concentré en trabajar. No quería ser grosero, pero no tenía intención en hacer nuevas amistades. _No si no eres Bella Swan_; pensé para mí.

Entré a la cafetería y busqué a Alice o alguno de sus amigos con la mirada, mientras caminaba hacia la comida.

Los visualicé en una mesa al fondo cuando terminé de pagar. Había tomado dos pedazos de pizza y una coca.

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos cuando vi a Bella sentada totalmente sola en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Estaba prácticamente acostada, su mejilla derecha se encontraba sobre la mesa y uno de sus manos tocaba distraídamente una botella de limonada frente a ella. No había rastro de comida.

Dejé de caminar y me mordí el labio, pensando. Volví rápidamente a la fila de la comida y compré una manzana. Caminé con paso confiado –nervioso por dentro- hacia la mesa de Bella, y me senté frente a ella, arrastrando la silla para advertirla de mi llegada. Levantó la cabeza unos centímetros, y me miró cansada y confundida. Puse la manzana frente a ella.

"Come." Exigí, mirándola con expresión seria.

Dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa de nuevo, luego de rodar los ojos. "Ya comí." Masculló contra la mesa.

Alcé las cejas. "¿Ah, sí?"

Ladeó la cabeza un poco, de modo que podía mirarme aún recostada. "Sí."

"¿Dónde está tu bandeja?" Pregunté, retándola a que me mintiera.

Miró su botella de limonada. "La recogió la señora de la comida."

Bufé. Sonaba como si jamás hubiera comido en la cafetería de la escuela.

"Wow." Silbé. "Tengo que preguntar qué debo hacer para que recojan mi bandeja también, porque normalmente las cocineras no suelen hacer eso."

Suspiró. "Soy especial."

"Claro." Asentí. "¿Qué comiste?"

Levantó la cabeza y miró mi bandeja. Dejo caer la cabeza de nuevo.

"Pizza." Se limitó a contestar.

"¿Y coca?" Pregunté divertido, enseñándole la mía.

"No," contestó como si fuera obvio. "Limonada." Me enseñó su botella. "Duh."

Solté una risita.

"No sabes mentir." Informé.

"Hablas de mi como si me conocieras." Dijo con voz cansada.

"Es como si lo hiciera." Era verdad. Sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida. Ya no estaba cansado, o nervioso, o incómodo con ella. Se sentía natural.

No me contestó.

Suspiré. "Sólo come la manzana." Se la acerqué.

Me miró incrédula.

"Por favor." Pedí con voz suave.

Rodó los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda mientras se incorporaba en el asiento.

Sabía, por su mirada, que estaba debatiéndose internamente entre comer la manzana o no.

Mi rostro hizo una mueca al darme cuenta de que algo tan cotidiano y normal como comer le parecía un reto.

"Por favor." Repetí.

"¿Por qué estás tan interesado en que coma?" Preguntó irritada. "Además, ya te dije que ya comí."

Rodé los ojos. "Y yo ya te dije que no sabes mentir." Acerqué un poco más la manzana a ella. "Me preocupo por ti."

Su expresión se suavizó un poco. Sólo un poco.

"¿Por qué?"

Me encogí de hombros.

"No lo sé." Admití, encogiéndome de hombros. "Simplemente…hay algo especial en ti." Me sonrojé por lo sincero que soné.

Una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios, y pensé que en ese momento ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Le sonreí cálidamente, y empujé la manzana hacia ella con mi dedo índice. Me sonrió antes de darle una pequeña mordida.

"Gracias." Susurré, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Separó la manzana de sus labios. Un poco de jugo colgaba de la comisura de su boca y contuve mis ganas de acercarme a ella y limpiarla. Acababa de tener un gran progreso, y no quería arruinarlo.

Me acercó la manzana a los labios. La miré confundido.

"Muerde." Demandó. Una sonrisa juguetona se había posado en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Miré a la manzana, que estaba a centímetros de mis labios.

"Comeré la manzana….si me ayudas." Sonrió ampliamente. "Una mordida cada uno."

Solté una risita y me acerqué a la manzana. Le di una mordida del mismo tamaño que la suya, justo enseguida.

-

El receso terminó demasiado rápido. Habíamos terminado la manzana rápidamente, y la convencí de comer otra cosa. Esta vez fue un mango. Una mordida cada uno.

Me sentí desilusionado cuando escuché la campana sonar, y me dijo que no teníamos ninguna clase juntos ese día, además de química. De verdad quería seguir con ella. Habíamos conversado de cosas muy triviales, pero se había portado muy bien conmigo. No había rastro de la persona que había sido hoy en la mañana.

Sonreí cuando noté que tomaba más energías después de comer, y como un leve rubor llenaba sus mejillas cada vez que le daba un cumplido o nos tocábamos sin querer. Era tan adorable.

"¿Quieres que te encamine a tu próxima clase?" Pregunté mientras salíamos de la cafetería. Suena muy paranoico, pero temía que pudiera pasarle algo del transcurso de la cafetería al salón.

Rió suavemente. "Creo que puedo llegar sola, gracias." Comenzó a caminar.

La detuve suavemente del brazo. "Hablo enserio. No me importa." Hablé muy suavemente, cerca de ella. Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en mi mano sobre su diminuto y delgado brazo y su rosto tan cerca del mío.

Su rostro se tornó serio, y tardó en responder. "Gracias, pero deberías ir a tu clase. El señor Clapp no acepta retrasos."

La miré desilusionado, pero dejé ir su brazo. "Claro." Murmuré. "¿Te veo en la salida?"

Sonrió de nuevo. "Te veo en la salida."

Me encontré con Alice en el camino al gimnasio, y me dijo que compartía esa clase conmigo. También me dijo que Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett eran de último año –al contrario de nosotros, que éramos de segundo año-, y por eso le agradaba que hubiera vuelto. Tendría un amigo de su edad con ella ahora.

Me preguntó sobre donde había estado en el receso, y le conté sobre Bella. Literalmente chilló de la emoción cuando le conté. Dijo que estaba _orgullosa de mí._

No me topé con Bella entre clases ni una vez, y eso me ponía ansioso. Ansioso porque la escuela terminara y pudiera verla. Tal vez incluso me dejaría llevarla a su casa, luego vería que hacer con su camioneta.

Estaba a punto de ir a mi última clase, cuando vi a lo lejos un montón de chicos en círculo. Corrí hacia ahí por impulso, y me encontré con Bella tirada en el piso, rodeada de un montón de estudiantes.

Me hice paso entre ellos empujándolos fuertemente con los hombros. ¿Bella se había desmayado y todos estaban mirándola a su alrededor, sin hacer nada? ¿Qué clase de personas eran?

Me arrodillé y pasé mis dedos suavemente por el cabello de Bella.

"Bella." La llamé suavemente.

No hubo respuesta.

Sentí algo contra mi espalda, y me topé con la rodilla de un tipo. Todos los chicos seguían alrededor de nosotros, casi encerrándonos. Me enfadé de verdad y comencé a gritar y a correrlos de ahí. En menos de un minuto se habían ido.

Me senté en el piso. Bella tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados y su respiración estaba muy lenta.

Pasé mis brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y la cargué estilo nupcial. Llegué a la enfermería por medio de letreros e indicaciones. Estaba cerrada.

Gruñí audiblemente, mientras me dirigía a una banca que se encontraba fuera de la escuela y sentaba a Bella en mi regazo.

Escuché como alguien ahogaba un gritito detrás de mí.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" Exclamó una señora que llevaba un uniforme de enfermera.

"Se desmayó." Respondí suavemente.

La enfermera se acercó preocupada. "¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé." Respondí sincero. "No estaba ahí cuando sucedió."

"¿Puedes llevarla a la enfermería por favor?" Preguntó mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil.

Comenzó a teclear rápidamente mientras murmuraba: _Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan, _una y otra vez.

Me levanté con Bella en brazos y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la enfermería. Parecía como si estuviera cargando una mochila o algo así. No pesaba absolutamente nada.

Bella comenzó a revolverse en mis brazos cuando llegamos a la enfermería y la enfermera abrió la puerta y preparó una cama para Bella.

"Jefé Swan…" Escuché a la enferma decir a lo lejos. Estaba hablando con el padre de Bella y se metió a un pequeño cubículo.

Bella gimió con los ojos cerrados cuando la puse con cuidado sobre la cama.

"¿Bella?" Jalé una silla del fondo, y la puse enseguida de ella.

Sus ojos revolotearon un par de veces, antes de abrirse completamente.

Miró confundida alrededor de la habitación.

"Soy yo," informé suavemente, acariciando su cabello. "Edward."

"¿Edward?" Preguntó atolondrada.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que no le había dicho mi nombre antes.

"Sí." Pasé mi pulgar suavemente por un lado de su mejilla. "Edward."

Ajustó su vista, y sonrió al reconocerme.

"Hola, Edward."

"Hola." Le devolví la sonrisa.

Trató de incorporarse y se contrajo de dolor al momento.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté preocupado, moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro, tocando ligeramente sus hombros o espalda.

Asintió con los ojos cerrados. "Sólo me mareé." Se recostó de nuevo. "¿Qué pasó?"

Me encogí de hombros, y recordé que tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía verme.

"Te desmayaste." Respondí simplemente.

Sonrió suavemente. "Eso ya lo sé." Murmuró.

Me sonrojé levemente. "Lo siento." Reí nerviosamente. "No sé en realidad, iba a mi última clase y te encontré tirada en el piso."

No iba a decirle que estaba totalmente rodeada de gente y nadie la había ayudado. Sonaba muy mal.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Pregunté mientras distraídamente tomaba la manta en el borde de la cama y comenzaba a cubrirla con ella.

"Gracias." Murmuró. Su rostro se tornó pensante al momento. "Sólo…que iba caminando y ya."

Asentí. "¿Te ha pasado antes?"

"Tu padre viene en camino." La enfermera entró y dejó su celular en la mesa de la enfermería.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe. "¿Le dijo a mi padre?"

La enfermera la miró incrédula. "¡Claro!"Asintió. "¡Es la tercera vez que te desmayas esta semana!"

"¿¡La tercera!?" Exclamé, preocupado.

Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no contestó.

"Ahora va a preocuparse." Lloriqueó.

"Pues debería." Respondió la enfermera mientras le tomaba la presión. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te cuides?" La miró desaprobatoriamente. "¿Quieres que te mande a una casa de alojamiento?"

Bella la miró irritada. "Ahora no."

Sabía que lo decía por mí. Debo admitir que me sentí un poco ofendido. Me recargué en mi silla, y miré hacia otro lado mientras la enfermera seguía revisando a Bella.

La enfermera suspiró. "Ya he hablado muchas veces contigo sobre esto." Su tono era cansado. "No puedo hacer nada por ti si tú no quieres mejorar."

"Ahora. No." Dijo Bella entre dientes, mientras la miraba fríamente.

"Como quieras." Caminó hacia afuera de la enfermería.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Tragué saliva fuertemente, inseguro de que hacer o decir a continuación.

"Tal vez debas irte Edward." Murmuró Bella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Mi mirada voló hacia ella. "No." Respondí simplemente.

"Mi padre ya viene en camino," informó. "No te necesito."

La miré dolido. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca. No sabía si se sentía mal, si o tenía que ver con lo que acababa de decirme.

No me rendí. "No voy a irme."

Gruñó. "No te quiero aquí." Abrió sus pequeños ojos y me miró. "Vete."

Su mirada destilaba odio puro.

Suspiré, ahora si enfadado. "Bien." Mascullé.

Tomé un extremo de la cobija y se la eché en la cara en un acto infantil.

"Que te mejores." Bramé enfadado, antes de salir de la enfermería y cerrar la puerta fuertemente a mis espaldas.

La enfermera y un señor con uniforme de policía se dirigían hacia la enfermería, mientras yo me dirigía a mi volvo. Ni siquiera me notaron.

La última clase aún no se terminaba, pero no quería volver a ella. Entré a mi volvo y me dirigí a casa.

--

Llegué a casa a las dos, después de haber parado varias veces en el camino para pensar en Bella y en cómo podría ayudarla. Sabía que había sido tan mala conmigo porque se había avergonzado porque la enfermera hablara de su "enfermedad" frente a mí. No la había mencionado completamente, pero era fácil adivinarla.

Decidí que esperaría hasta verla mañana de nuevo, y la solución llegaría a mí en el momento.

"¡Arrggg!" Gruñí, de repente, tratando de sacar mi frustración. Llevaba aproximadamente unas horas conociendo a Bella y ya estaba teniendo problemas con ella. Creía que eso solía pasar hasta después de unos meses.

Entré a casa y aventé mi mochila, me sorprendió escuchar la voz de mi madre en la sala.

Caminé hacia ella y la encontré hablando por teléfono con alguien. Seguramente había ido a casa a comer o a bañarse. Como siempre, mi padre no se encontraba ahí.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá y ni siquiera me miró. Estaba acostumbrado.

"Estaré ahí en media hora, doctor Newton." Y con eso colgó el teléfono.

Bella volvió a mi mente, y pensé en tener una pequeña charla con mi madre sobre ella. Después de todo ella era doctora, debía saber algo sobre su enfermedad y como ayudarla. Además, era mujer, debía saber…pues…de mujeres.

"Mamá." Murmuré con voz baja mientras agachaba la cabeza. No solía charlar mucho con ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó mientras se doblaba un poco hacia abajo y comenzaba a guardar su celular en la enorme bolsa que se encontraba a sus pies.

Tragué saliva. "Necesito hablar contigo." Dije, sincero.

Ella suspiró. "Ahora no Edward." Se puso de pie. "Tengo muchas cosas que hacer." Caminó hacia la puerta. "Habla con tu padre."

Y con eso salió de casa. Escuché su carro irse segundos después, y me quedé un momento mirando a la puerta por la cual había salido.

Lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, pero no las dejé derramarse.

Caminé hacia las escaleras, y me dirigí a mi cuarto con pasos lentos y cansados.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola (: 12 y media de la noche y tengo sueño. Ese es un record. (sufro de insomnio.) Iré a dormir mientras pueda xD

Gracias en verdad por todos los reviews! (: Son lo mejor. Me alegra que apoyen esta historia.

-Diganme que les pareció este capítulo...¿si? Buenas noches/días/tardes, dependiendo de la hora en la que lean esto:P Saludos a todos!

**Favor:** Tengo la cuenta: DLC Traducciones, que está en mi perfil, por cierto. Si alguien está interesada en ayudarme a traducir alguna de las

historias que quedan de Daddy's Little Cannibal, estaría super agradecida. Creo que ya sólo quedan one-shots. Están en: "Close call"

dense una vuelta por ahí (:

-mañana voy a unas albercas por el día del estudiante de 10 a 5. Responderé mps o reviews en la noche, o tal vez mañana. Depende de

que tan cansada llegue xD Unbesoo ! (KK)  
**  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (8)**


	4. Dare you to move

**Canción: **Dare you to move- Switchfoot.

-Welcome to the planet. Welcome to existence. Everyone's here. Everybody's watching you now. Everybody waits for you now. What happens next? What happens next? I dare you to move.

**Capítulo 3; **Dare you to move.

**BPOV.**

"Hola linda." La enfermera, Sue, acababa de entrar al cuarto de hospital en el que me encontraba.

La miré enfadada, pero luego compuse mi expresión, recordando que nada de esto era su culpa. "Hola." Refunfuñé.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó mientras checaba mi pulso.

_Excelente. _"Mal."

Asintió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a mi actitud. Sabía lo mucho que me irritaba venir al hospital.

"La doctora está de viaje," caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama para tomar un termómetro de la mesa. "Te atenderá la doctora Cullen, acaba de llegar a la ciudad y serás su primera paciente."

Suspiré y giré la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver por fuera de la ventana.

"Pórtate bien con ella." Pidió con voz baja pero demandante, antes de ponerme el termómetro bajo la lengua y salir de la habitación.

No quería una nueva doctora, pero tampoco me agradaba mucho la doctora Newton, así que no me quejé.

"Buenas tardes Isabella." Una hermosa mujer entró a mi habitación. Su cabello era color caramelo y sus ojos verdes. Llevaba puesta una bata y tenía una forma en sus manos, por lo que intuí que era mi nueva doctora.

Le sonreí débilmente.

"¿Cómo estás hoy?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

Me encogí de hombros. No quería ser grosera con ella justo a los 10 segundos de conocerla.

No le molestó mi indiferencia y me hizo la revisión rutinaria –presión, sacó el termómetro de mi boca, etc-. Y salió por un momento de la habitación.

Volvió después de alrededor de quince minutos, acompañada por mi padre. Gemí y cubrí mi cara con un brazo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Escuché un crujido a mi lado y supuse que era mi padre, que acababa de sentarse en el borde de mi cama. La doctora Cullen –suponiendo que era ella-, arrastró una silla y se dejó caer en ella.

"Isabella." Habló, con voz profesional.

Gemí de nuevo. "Bella." La corregí, con voz lastimera y amortiguada por la presión de mi brazo contra la parte superior de mi boca. No quería tener esta conversación. Mi padre y yo habíamos pasado por ella millones de veces y cada vez era más difícil que la otra.

Siempre era lo mismo. Hablábamos sobre mi 'condición', Charlie comenzaba a culparse y llorar, yo trataba de excusarme y terminaba llorando también, en fin, cosas parecidas. Estaba cansada de ella.

"Bella." La doctora carraspeó. "Es la cuarta vez que visitas el hospital en esta semana, si no me equivoco."

Asentí con ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué?"

Rodé los ojos mentalmente. Odiaba ese tipo de preguntas donde la respuesta te parece tan obvia, pero no lo es al mismo tiempo.

Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Has estado tomando tus vitaminas?" Preguntó, aún con voz profundamente profesional.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"

Suspiré.

"Me revuelven el estómago." Admití. "Por eso no me gusta tomarlas."

"Sabes cuál es la razón por la cual te revuelven el estómago, ¿cierto Bella?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

La doctora suspiró. "Es porque las tomas con el estómago vacío. Si comieras algo antes de tomarlas, todo estaría bien."

Asentí en silencio, sin saber porqué. Todo lo que quería era que me dejara en paz y se fuera de ahí. Había cambiado de parecer. Quería a la doctora Newton. Ya. Por lo menos ella no solía presionarme de esa forma. Simplemente me revisaba, medicaba y se iba.

Charlie suspiró. "Si comieras _algo_, _todo _estaría bien." Su voz era triste.

Apreté los ojos e hice una mueca, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante que sentí en el pecho ante sus palabras.

"Yo como algo." Mentí, con los ojos cerrados.

"Aja." Charlie masculló, con voz dura.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. "No me importa si me crees o no."

Charlie estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la doctora se le adelantó.

"Tu padre sólo se preocupa por ti, Bella." Habló como si fuera mi madre. "No tienes por qué hablarle de esa manera."

La miré incrédula. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Ni siquiera me conocía.

"¿A usted que le importa?" Escupí, enfadada.

Charlie la miró avergonzado y se ruborizó un poco. "Isabella-"

"No se preocupe jefe Swan."

La expresión de la doctora no era ofendida o de sorpresa, seguía siendo neutra, y por alguna razón eso me irritó aún más.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos de nuevo, girándome en la cama para darle la espalda a ambos.

"Bella." Era la voz de la doctora. Abrí los ojos pero no contesté. "He hablado con tu padre." Escuché cómo Charlie tragaba saliva. "Y nos vemos obligados a tener que internarte en un lugar de ayuda para personas con problemas alimenticios."

Me giré violentamente en la cama, encarándolos. Mi expresión era de pura sorpresa e incredulidad.

"¿Está hablando enserio?" Asintió con la cabeza. Su expresión seguía siendo neutra. ¿Qué esta mujer no tenía sentimientos?

Me giré hacia Charlie, quien miraba con labios apretados fuera de la ventana. "¿Papá?"

Hizo una mueca al escucharle llamarlo papá en vez de Charlie, en mucho tiempo.

No retiró su mirada de la ventana mientras hablaba con voz rota. "Lo siento Bella." Sus ojos se aguaron. "Te amo y es lo último que quiero hacer, pero no me dejas opción."

Negué fuertemente con la cabeza mientras lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por mis mejillas. "¡No!" Grité. "¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No vas a encerrarme ahí de nuevo!"

Una lágrima escapó del ojo derecho de Charlie. Seguía sin mirarme y su expresión denotaba puro dolor. "Ya no sé qué hacer, Bells. Rompiste tu promesa y no me interesa lo que tenga que hacer para que la cumplas esta vez. No importa cuánto _nos_ duela." Tragó fuertemente. "Me niego a perderte."

Lo miré, tratando de darle lástima con mi rostro, pero salió de la habitación seguido de la doctora. Golpeé mi cama impotentemente con uno de mis puños, mientras sentía un mar de lágrimas derramarse sin césar por mis mejillas.

Hace dos años pasé un verano entero en un lugar de ayuda para adolescentes con problemas alimenticios. Es prácticamente un loquero, una cárcel. Levantarse y acostarse a una misma hora, comer cuando se te indica y lo que se te indica, medicamentos, soportar los lloriqueos e intentos de suicidios de las demás chicas. No quería volver ahí.

**Charlie POV**

Salí de la habitación, temeroso de derrumbarme frente a Bella, y me senté en una de las sillas del pasillo. Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado al instante, y me daba unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en el brazo.

"Está haciendo lo correcto, Charlie." Era la voz de la doctora Cullen.

Ahogué un sollozo. "No es verdad." Mascullé. "Todo lo que estoy haciendo es causarle dolor."

Negó con la cabeza energéticamente. "Es lo mejor que puede hacer por ella." Trató de tranquilizarme. "Tarde o temprano morirá si no hace algo."

_Cómo si eso fuera a hacerme sentir mejor._

Dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, tratando de tranquilizarme. Luego levanté la mirada y la miré, con el dolor impregnado en mis ojos.

"Usted no sabe lo que sufrió la última vez que fue a parar ahí." Lloriqueé, y sentí una punzada de dolor dentro de mí, ante el recuerdo. "Siempre lloraba y me suplicaba que la llevara a casa conmigo." Suspiré. "No quiero volver a dañarla de esa manera."

"Todo lo que necesita es comprometerse." Alzó una ceja, ignorando mis lloriqueos. "En el momento en el que se ponga bien, volverá a casa. Antes no."

La miré con ojos vidriosos, antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre mis brazos de nuevo. Llorando –sin importarme quien pudiera verme- a lágrima suelta, ahora.

La doctora fingió una mueca de dolor. "Vaya a casa Charlie." Sugirió. "Yo hablaré con Isabella el resto del día, y mañana temprano puede venir por ella para que la traslademos."

Suspiré derrotado, pensando que era el peor padre del mundo, antes de asentir y ponerme de pie. Miré como la doctora entraba al cuarto de mi Bella, antes de salir por la puerta principal y enfrentarme a la fría brisa que me golpeó cuando estuve afuera. _Lo siento Bella_ susurré para mi mismo _te amo y no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase. _Y me encaminé a la patrulla, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas sobre mis mejillas.

**Esme POV**

Entré al cuarto de Isabella, decidida a hablar con ella, pero la encontré profundamente dormida en la misma posición en la cual se había quedado antes de que saliera de la habitación. Era de esperarse que se derrumbara. Acababa de desmayarse y las marcadas orejas debajo de sus ojos denotaban cansancio.

Suspiré antes de dejarme caer en el sillón frente a su cama. Odiaba los casos que necesitaban de psicología, pero en fin, era mi trabajo y tenía que hacerlo.

Mi estómago crujió y recordé que no había tenido tiempo de comer al llegar a mi casa, así que saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Edward. Le pediría que me trajera algo de comer si estaba libre.

Mi hijo me contestó al segundo timbre. "¿Hola?" Su voz sonaba patosa.

"¿Estabas dormido?" Pregunté.

Dejó salir un leve bostezo. "No." Mintió.

Asentí. "Bien." No era del tipo de personas que les gustaba indagar. Si él decía que no, significaba no. "¿Podrías venir al hospital a traerme un poco de comida?"

Suspiró. "¿Por qué simplemente no comes en la cafetería?"

Hice una mueca. "Por qué no conozco la comida de la cafetería aún."

Lo sentí rodar los ojos del otro lado del teléfono. "¿Y no te parece este el momento perfecto para probarla?"

Negué, aunque no podía verme. "No." Admití. "Tu padre me dijo que había hecho spaguetti con albóndigas para la comida, y quiero eso."

"Bien." Masculló. "Estoy ahí en diez minutos."

"Gracias." Dije antes de colgar y restregarme los ojos con cansancio.

**Edward POV**

Bufé antes de ponerme de pie y caminar hacia la cocina.

"Mamá necesito tu ayuda."

"_Ahora no Edward_." Imité con voz burlona.

Claro, pero si quiere algo, tengo que ir al momento.

"_Tráeme comida_."

"Claro que sí señora, enseguida."

Abrí el refrigerador mientras negaba desaprobatoriamente con la cabeza y tome los dichosos spaguettis antes de meterlos al microondas y buscar un recipiente para ponerlos.

Los saqué al escuchar el pitido del microondas y los empaqué muy bien, cuidando que la tapa no se abriera en camino al hospital y manchara mi volvo. Tomé un tenedor y lo envolví en una servilleta antes de correr hacia afuera y subir al volvo. Prendí la calefacción y me dirigí hacia el hospital.

Pregunté por mi madre en el lobby, y corrí a la habitación número 7, cuando me hubieron indicado que se encontraba ahí con una paciente.

Toqué a la puerta cuando estuve frente a ella.

"Pase." Gritó mi madre desde adentro.

Abrí la puerta y me topé con mi madre sentaba en un sillón. Junto a Bella.

Un poco de saliva se atoró en mi garganta por la sorpresa, y tosí un par de veces. "¿Qué-qué hace ella aquí?" Cabeceé a su cama.

Mi madre alzó una ceja. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Dejé los spaguettis en el buró. "¿Ella es tu nueva paciente?"

Asintió, mirándome cautelosamente.

Me senté en la silla que estaba a su lado. "Es Bella." Respiré. "Va en mi clase, y se desmayó hoy en la escuela."

"Sí." Caminó hacia el recipiente de comida. "Me dijeron algo sobre eso."

"Wow." No podía creer que mi madre fuera la doctora de Bella, y tampoco podía creer que estuviera frente a mí, durmiendo profundamente.

Destapó el recipiente, mientras desenvolvía el tenedor. "Es un poco grosera."

Reí. "¿Un gran cambio verla dormida, cierto? Tan tranquila."

Asintió. "De verdad espero que puedan ayudarla."

La miré confundido. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Enrolló una serpiente de spaguettis alrededor de su tenedor. "Su padre va a internarla en un lugar de ayuda." Se los metió a la boca.

Quise gritar un ¡NO! Pero no quería responder las preguntas que probablemente haría mi madre. Obviamente no quería que se la llevaran a ningún lado. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, y no podría hacerlo si ella no estaba.

Mi madre se puso de pie de repente, y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunté con voz monótona. No podía creer que ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de decirme que se iba.

"A la cafetería. Por un café." Y con eso abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

"Adios." Mascullé, aunque ya no podía oírme, y me giré hacia Bella para observarla.

Su piel seguía teniendo ese matiz blanco y unas pronunciadas ojeras se asomaban bajo sus ojos. Su respiración era acompasada ahora que estaba dormida, pero sentía la necesidad de acomodarla en la cama, pues su posición no parecía para nada cómoda.

Se apoyaba en un codo, donde recaía la mayoría del peso de su cuerpo, torciéndole el cuello.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, poniendo mis brazos en diferentes lados de su cuerpo, decidiendo la mejor manera de moverla sin despertarla. Me decidí por poner una en sus hombros y otra en su cintura. La levanté un poco, rezando en silencio para que no se despertara.

No funcionó.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos, asustados y soltó un gritito.

"Shh." La tranquilicé. "Soy yo."

Alejó mis brazos con unos débiles golpes, mientras se incorporaba. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pegó su espalda a la pared y me miró confundida.

Me encogí de hombros mientras volvía a sentarme. "Mi madre es tu nueva doctora."

Alzó las cejas, incrédula. "¿Eres hija de la doctora Cullen?" Me observó fijamente, buscando el parecido entre ella y yo.

Asentí.

"Wow." Soltó. "Son tan diferentes."

Sonreí. Era lo mejor que podía haberme dicho en ese momento. "Lo sé."

Miró al vació. "No físicamente,"

Asentí. "¿Es una perra, y yo soy muy bueno?"

Rió. "Que conste que el que la llamó perra fuiste tú."

Reí con ella. "Lo hubieras hecho de todos modos."

Miró alrededor de la habitación y su expresión cayó. "¿Dónde está Charlie?" Preguntó con voz queda.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Disculpa?"

"Mi padre." Aclaró.

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé." Admití. "No estaba aquí cuando yo llegué."

Se deslizó por la pared. "Tu madre debió haberlo corrido."

Asentí. "Eso suena a algo que ella haría." Hice una mueca.

"Dios." Suspiró. "No sé que voy a hacer."

La miré confundido. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Se dejó caer completamente, dejando que su cabeza descansara en la almohada y cerró los ojos. "Mi padre quiere enviarme a un lugar de ayuda."

Mi madre ya me lo había dicho, pero era diferente escucharlo de sus labios, con ese tono tan lastimero y resignado.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, inclinándome hacia su cama.

Se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé."

"¿Tiene algún motivo para enviarte ahí?"

Otro encogimiento de hombros. "Supongo." Reconoció. "Pero no quiero ir ahí." Lloriqueó. "Es un lugar horrible." Una lágrima comenzó a asomarse por su ojo cerrado.

La miré por un momento, pensando en lo vulnerable qué estaba frente a mis ojos. Pensé por un segundo, inseguro de plantearle la idea que danzaba por mi mente, temeroso de que no funcionara.

Esa lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, y tomé una decisión.

Estiré mi mano para acariciar su rostro, de modo que limpié su lágrima con esa caricia. Se estremeció levemente, pero no abrió los ojos.

"Tengo una propuesta para ti."

Me miró, curiosa.

Tragué saliva y le miré confiadamente. "Puedo convencer a tu padre de que no te lleve a ese lugar."

La incredulidad llenó su rostro, y recordó algo de pronto. "La idea fue de tu madre."

Me mordí el labio, pensando en que tal vez sería un poco más difícil de esa manera. "Igual hablaré con ella."

Asintió, mirando a la nada.

"Pero tú tienes que prometerme algo."

"¿Qué?" Se giró hacia mí.

"Tratarás de mejorar."

Bufó. "Yo no tengo nada."

Negué con la cabeza. "¿Por qué eres tan terca?"

Se encogió de hombros, enredando un hilo que se había salido de su bata alrededor de su dedo índice. "No me gusta que me traten como si tuviera una enfermedad mental. O no pensara por mí misma."

Acaricié re confortadoramente el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar. "Nadie piensa eso de ti."

"Claro que lo piensan." Me miró. "Simplemente no me lo dicen."

Dejó el hilo con el que estaba jugueteando. "Oh…" alzó las cejas. "Tal vez si tengo una enfermedad mental."

La miré con impotencia. Jamás podría ganarle. "Bella, la anorexia-"

Su rostro se contrajo. "¡Yo no tengo anorexia!" Exclamó. Incluso su voz tenía un dejo de duda. Definitivamente no podía mentir. Tal vez simplemente le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Me puse de pie, cansado de su actitud y traté lo mejor que pude de controlar mi tono de voz para no gritarle. "¡Maldita sea Bella!" Aún así mi voz era dura. Se encogió ante mis palabras. "Tienes un problema y lo sabes." Me miró inexpresiva. "¡Y quiero ayudarte!" Apreté los dientes y me incliné hacia su rostro, quedando nuestras narices a sólo centímetros de tocarse. "Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas." Mi voz había cambiado de ser un bramido a un susurro, e incluso yo me sorprendí al reconocer ese tono lastimero. "Quiero ayudarte Bella." Junté mi frente con la suya y cerré los ojos. "Déjame ayudarte." Suspiré.

Escuché como tragaba audiblemente, y su respiración se agitaba un poco. No tenía intenciones de separarme de ella, y no lo hice. Disfrutaba de la calidez de su piel junto a la mía, y de cómo su respiración golpeaba dulcemente mi rostro, cuando ella decidió romper el contacto girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Abrí los ojos, desilusionado y me senté en la silla a su lado.

"¿Ustedes creen que es muy fácil, cierto?" Habló con voz rota, mirando hacia afuera.

Supuse que no esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, así que no hablé.

"Tú, mi padre, tu madre." Suspiró. "Creen que simplemente pueden decirme _mejora _y al día siguiente será como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no es así." Me miró. "Tengo más de tres años con esta _enfermedad,_" escupió la palabra. "Y la hubiera dejado si pudiera. Pero no puedo."

El volumen de su voz subió. "¿Crees que me gusta estar así?" Alzó las cejas. "No tener amigos, sentirme cansada todo el tiempo, ver como mi cabello ha perdido su brillo, no dormir," Aspiró aire. "No poder disfrutar de una comida con mi padre, causarle daño, hacer ejercicio hasta que me duela, ser débil, marearme, etc." Bajó su tono de nuevo. "No es bonito Edward, y no es fácil."

Paró por un tiempo, pero yo no tenía ninguna palabra para romper el silencio.

"Es cómo si viviera sin vivir." Enfatizó la palabra _vivir. _"Andando de un lado a otro, sin hablar con nadie, desvaneciéndome a cada segundo." Suspiró. "Siento como si pudiera morir en cualquier momento. Y en realidad no me importa. Estoy tan muerta ya, que morir enserio no haría ninguna diferencia." La miré incrédulo, pero ella no se inmutó. Supuse que sería la primera vez que estaba hablando de esto con alguien. "Simplemente vivir para mí es un reto. Todo sería mejor si yo no estuviera aquí, si por fin dejara de causarle dolor a Charlie, y de ser un estorbo en el colegio. De ocupar en vano una banca, un espacio."

Decidí que era tiempo de decir algo y doblé mi brazo al mango de la silla, apoyando mi barbilla sobre mis nudillos, antes de hablar. "¿Crees que eres un estorbo para Charlie y él estaría mejor si tu murieras?" Mi tono era bajo.

Asintió. "De cierta manera."

Negué con la cabeza, muy suavemente. "Pues estás muy equivocada."

Se limitó a mirarme, sabiendo que tenía razón. Suspiró y se acomodó en la cama, cerrando los ojos y acompasando su respiración. La miré atentamente durante todo ese tiempo.

Me incliné hacia ella después de unos minutos, y hablé con voz seria. "Te reto."

Abrió sus ojos y me miró interrogante.

"Te reto a vivir." Sonreí.

* * *

**N/A: **Yo sé, no es el mejor capítulo del mundo, ni el más largo, pero el que viene será mejor. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y porque ya son 102 reviews en sólo tres capítulos (: **Este capi va dedicado a Jazmín **que me ruega -xD- que actualice esta historia siempre que me conecto. Gpt, y de verdad les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones que pongo al principio, de fondo. Besos.

**Playlist:** El playlist de Wintergirl (las canciones de los capítulos en orden) está en mi perfil por si quieren checarlo para que escuchen las canciones del principio mientras leen (: De todos modos aquí les pongo el link: .com/playlist/16651704075


	5. Perfectly Flawed

**Canción: **Perfectly Flawed-Otep.

-You are perfectly flawed. You are perfectly incomplete.

**Capítulo 4; **Perfectly Flawed.

**EPOV.**

Después de un buen rato hablando con mi madre y el Sr. Swan llegamos a un acuerdo. Les pedí un poco de tiempo para ayudar a Bella con su problema, si no lo conseguía, podrían llevársela a ese lugar de ayuda, pero si lo conseguía, se quedaría aquí. Conmigo.

Suspiré. De verdad esperaba conseguirlo.

El Sr. Swan se mostró muy accesible con mi idea, apreciaba que hubiera alguien con el cual su hija se llevara bien después de casi tres años, y le asombraba lo mucho que me preocupaba a pesar de haberla conocido hacía apenas dos días. Todo lo que él quería era tener a Bella con él, sana y salva, y cuando le planteé mis intenciones, accedió al instante. Mi madre se mostró más renuente. No entendía por qué. Ella simplemente era la doctora de Bella y no tenía nada que ver con esto, sin embargo, seguía diciendo que lo mejor para 'Isabella' era recibir ayuda profesional y no mía. Tuve que contener con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de decirle que se callara de una vez por todas durante toda la conversación.

Después de aproximadamente una hora hablándole a Charlie, como me dijo que lo llamara, de mis intenciones y lo que tenía en mente, por fin entré al cuarto de Bella. Tratando de mantener mi expresión neutra, pero muriendo de ganas por dentro por gritar: ¡Lo conseguí Bella! ¡Te quedas conmigo!

El rostro de Bella estaba ansioso y nervioso cuando entré en su habitación. Reí internamente, imaginándola brincando de expectación en su cama durante todo el rato que estuve fuera. Decidí jugar un poco con ella; si había esperado por una hora, podía esperar unos minutos más.

Caminé hacia ella, apenas viéndola de reojo y acerqué la silla de al lado con un chirrido, para luego sentarme cómodamente en ella, poniendo ambas manos detrás de mi nuca y recargándome mientras miraba hacia afuera.

Me miró ceñuda, levantándose con sus codos. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó con una voz llena de nerviosismo.

Imité su expresión, apretando los labios para que no se me escapara una sonrisa. "¿Y bien qué?"

Gruñó adorablemente. "Tú sabes qué…"

Negué con la cabeza mientras simulaba una expresión confundida. "Lo siento Isabella, no sé de qué me hablas."

Se quedó callada por un momento, y pensé que se había enfadado conmigo, cuando sentí una almohada golpear mi nariz.

Solté unas risitas tontas y me froté la nariz con gesto ausente, mientras acomodaba la almohada en mi regazo. "Está bien, te lo diré." Sonreí. "No tienes que golpearme."

Rodó los ojos y dio unos brinquitos. Parecía una niña pequeña. "¿Qué dijeron?" Cabeceó hacia la puerta, refiriéndose a su padre y a mi madre.

Sonreí ampliamente y la miré a los ojos. "Puedes quedarte." Me sorprendió lo seria y calmada que mi voz salió cuando lo único que quería era gritarlo.

Su rostro se iluminó al instante, y lanzó ambos brazos al aire. "¡Sí!" Gritó, cantando la 'i'.

Reí y me incliné hacia ella para abrazarla cuando me abrió sus brazos. Quería levantarla y dar vueltas en la habitación con ella, pero recordé que probablemente seguía débil.

"Te amo, Edward Cullen." Murmuró en mi oído. Sabía que esas palabras no tenían un significado real, y que sólo las decía por la emoción de quedarse, pero no pude evitar que mi corazón se agitara.

Me limité a acariciar suavemente su espalda hasta que se separó de mí. Su rostro había cambiado completamente y se veía muy feliz. Me alegraba haber contribuido con alguna parte de su felicidad.

:-.-:

**BPOV**

"Papá…" Mascullé, cuando Edward me sacó de la habitación. "No necesito una silla de ruedas."

"Claro que sí." Me revolvió el cabello desde arriba y sonreí al darme cuenta de que su humor había mejorado enormemente.

No sabía de qué habían hablado él y Edward antes, pero estaba totalmente agradecida. Charlie era visiblemente más feliz, y obviamente yo también.

Alguien que no ha ido a un lugar como ese (como la Dra. Cullen) no sabe lo horrible y traumatizante que puede resultar.

"La llevaré a casa a las ocho." Dijo Edward a mi padre, y fruncí el ceño al ver a Charlie asentir.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté confundida.

Edward miró hacia abajo y me regaló una dulce sonrisa. "Ya verás."

**EPOV**

Me despedí de Charlie con una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia mi volvo en el estacionamiento del hospital, cuidando que la silla de ruedas en la que llevaba a Bella no chocara contra alguna piedra o algo parecido. Sentí algo muy poderoso dentro de mi pecho cuando vi a Charlie mirar a su hija con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio.

"Ouch." Bella se quejó, y miré hacia abajo preocupado. _Idiota. _Había estado tan entretenido mirando a Charlie que no me había dando cuenta del momento en el que habían llegado al auto, haciendo que la silla rebotará contra la puerta del conductor.

Me puse de cuclillas llevando mis manos a las diminutas piernas de Bella, preocupado. "Lo siento tanto, Bella. No fue mi intención, lo prometo. ¿Estás bien?" Dije atropelladamente al tiempo que palpaba sus rodillas, buscando algún moretón, aunque llevaba vaqueros. Tragué saliva cuando me di cuenta de que casi podía darle la vuelta a su delgada pierna.

"No te preocupes." Alejó mis manos con enfado cuando traté de juntarlas en torno a la parte superior de su rodilla.

La miré en silencio a los ojos por un segundo, antes de ponerme de pie. Me aclaré la garganta y alejé la silla de ruedas de la puerta, para después abrirla a todo. "¿Voy a meterte al asiento del copiloto, bien?"

Bella asintió y me doblé para tomarla en brazos y deslizarla suavemente por el asiento de cuero.

Fue como si estuviera metiendo mi mochila después de salir de la escuela. Incluso podía sentir sus huesos por a través de la ropa. Me prometí cambiar eso. Haría que Bella comiera hasta que ya no pudiera cargarla en brazos. La carne de su cuerpo se aplastaría contra el mío cuando la cargara, en lugar de sus huesos, y la expresión de cansancio en su rostro cambiaría a una de energía y felicidad.

El hueso de su tobillo chasqueó cuando topó contra la palanca y Bella siseó. "Lo siento."

Sacudí mi cabeza y terminé de acomodarla. "¿Estás disculpándote porque te tronó un hueso?"

Se encogió de hombros y sacudí mi cabeza. No pude evitar la tentación de besar su rostro sonrojado y junté tenuemente mis labios a la piel de su mejilla por un segundo.

No pude ver la reacción de Bella porque me giré rápidamente y llevé la silla de ruedas de vuelta al hospital. Esperaba que no le hubiera molestado.

**BPOV**

"¿Piensas decirme a dónde me llevas?" Pregunté con voz frágil una vez que Edward estaba de vuelta y mi rostro había recuperado su color original.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y puso las manos al volante. "A mi casa." Encendió el motor y comenzamos a movernos.

Miré hacia abajo por un momento, tratando de no verme demasiado emocionada. Lo menos que quería era asustarlo. Llevé los ojos hacia afuera de la ventana después de unos segundos, para concentrarme en el camino. Quería saber porque Edward estaba llevándome a su casa, sobre todo después de sólo horas de conocernos, pero no pregunté por miedo a arruinar el momento.

Una suave melodía llenó la atmósfera de repente, y me recosté en el asiento mientras la disfrutaba con ojos cerrados.

"_Bella." _Gruñí. Una suave risa resonó en mis oídos. _"Bella, ya estamos aquí." _

Di un respingo y abrí los ojos de golpe. Edward soltó una risita suave y se limitó a darme la mano para ayudarme a bajar. La tomé y sentí como su mano se enroscaba en mi cintura al instante. Luego me jaló hacia él y no soltó mi cintura hasta que estuve bien planteada sobre mis pies. Cerró la puerta y volvió a tomarme de la cintura. Caminamos juntos hacia la puerta, y me sentí mal por no ser capaz ni siquiera de caminar por mí misma, aunque a él no parecía importarle ayudarme.

Su casa era hermosa. Estaba llena de adornos y cuadros sencillos, pero que le daban un aspecto elegante. Su sala estaba pintada de verde, y lo demás era café y blanco. Me condujo hacia la cocina después de cerrar la puerta. Me ayudó a sentarme en la barra con cuidado. Le sonreí tímidamente cuando se colocó frente a mí.

"Así que…" comencé, luego de un incómodo momento de silencio. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Cocinaré algo para ti."

Gemí. Me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Rodé los ojos. "Yum."

Los rodó también. "Y tienes que comértelo todo."

"Yuuuuum."

Soltó unas risitas al tiempo que caminaba hacia el refrigerador. "No creas-" lo abrió y escuché movimiento dentro de él mientras buscaba lo-que-fuera-que-estaba-buscando. "Qué estoy cocinando solamente para ti."

"¿Ah, no?" Pregunté con un bostezo, apoyando la frente en la barra con cuidado.

"Nope." Cerró la puerta del refrigerador, con simplemente un paquete de queso en la mano. "No eres tan importante."

Abrí los ojos ampliamente y formé una 'O' con la boca. Rió. "Gracias por dejármelo claro desde ahora, supongo."

Me guiñó un ojo. "Sólo para evitar confusiones."

"Claro." Sonreí. "¿A quién más le cocinas?"

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en sus labios. "A mí."

**EPOV**

Solté un suspiro frustrado, dejando caer la frente sobre la palma de mi mano. "Bella…" Advertí.

"¿Qué?" Me lanzó una mirada inocente.

Le acerqué el plato de cerámica. Hizo una mueca cuando quedó a sólo centímetros de ella, y lo empujó de vuelta con suavidad. "¿Tienes algo que pueda tomar?" Preguntó en voz baja. Alcé una ceja. "Para…no atragantarme…ya sabes."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Las bebidas son al final."

Hizo un puchero. "¿Quieres que me ahogue?"

Dios, si que sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere.

Negué. "Bella, si no cooperas conmigo tendré que dejar que te manden a ese lugar de rehabilitación."

Su expresión decayó al instante, y me arrepentí de haberlo sacado al tema.

"¿Estás. Amenazándome?" Preguntó entre dientes, escupiendo cada palabra.

Tragué saliva. Mi cerebro iba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una manera de arreglar la situación.

Me miró con profundo enfado. "No tienes la más mínima idea de cómo es ese lugar. Si la tuvieras, no estarías diciéndome eso."

Guardé silencio, incapaz de encontrar el valor para hablarle después de que estaba mirándome como si fuera la persona a quien más odiara en el mundo.

"Nunca vuelvas a decirme eso, Edward. ¿Comprendes?"

"Si." Mi voz sonó apagada.

Me miró por unos segundos más antes de estirar sus manos y tomar el sándwich tostado de queso que había hecho para ella. –No quería hacer nada elaborado cuando apenas comenzaba su recuperación- y le dio una pequeña mordida en el borde. Lo sostuvo en su mano mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana encima del lavaplatos, y se lo acercó a la boca para morderlo suavemente de nuevo minutos después.

Bajé la mirada y comencé a comer mi sándwich.

Comencé a sacar conclusiones yo mismo acerca de ese lugar en el que Bella ya había estado antes. ¿De verdad era tan malo, o sólo lo odiaba porque le hacía sentirse impotente? No imaginaba como un lugar que se suponía te ayudaría a mejorar, podía ser tan malo. Tal vez simplemente no lo soportaba porque en realidad tenía que comer ahí.

No entendía que le había llevado a Bella a comenzar con ese estilo de vida. Ella era hermosa, y por lo que los chicos me habían dicho, siempre ha sido delgada. Tal vez buscaba atención por parte de su padre, que trabaja mucho. Pero, si hubiera sido eso, hubiera parado después de conseguirla, ¿cierto?

Dejó su sándwich a la mitad en el plato después de unos minutos y miró el reloj que colgaba por encima del refrigerador. Sonreí internamente. Era más de lo que esperaba.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí por unos segundos antes de que bajara la mirada y sacudiera la cabeza de modo que su largo y espeso cabello le cubría el rostro, escondiéndola de mí.

"¿Puedes llevarme a casa, por favor?"

**BPOV**

Edward prácticamente me cargó de regreso al auto, y el camino hacia mi casa transcurrió en silencio. No me atrevía a hablarle después de haber estallado de tal manera. Me había enfadado muchísimo con él, pero ahora estaba apenada. ¿Tan difícil le era comprenderme? ¿Cómo se sentiría si estuviera en mi lugar? Tenía que comprender que era la única persona con la que me abría además de mi padre, y no era fácil para mí.

Susurré un 'gracias' cuando estuvimos frente a mi casa, y salí del auto antes de escuchar alguna respuesta de su parte. Caminé como pude hasta la puerta, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo extra para no tambalearme. Edward no me siguió. Supongo que se sentía ofendido, aún. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no permaneciera enojado conmigo para siempre.

Alargué la mano para abrir la puerta, pero Charlie se me adelantó. Le lanzó una enorme sonrisa a Edward y sacudió su mano en forma de saludo antes de que el volvo del chico desapareciera por carretera. Le sonreí.

"¿Cómo te fue, cariño?" En su rostro bailaba una expresión de tal felicidad que rompió mi corazón.

"Muy bien." Mentí, adentrándome con cuidado a la sala. Charlie me tomó suavemente del codo, caminando a mi lado.

"¿Qué…hicieron?" Preguntó ansioso.

Solté unas risitas. "Comimos sándwiches de queso, papá." Respondí, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era lo único que quería saber. "Y si, me lo terminé todo." Mentí de nuevo.

Charlie me sorprendió al besarme en la mejilla y poner una mano en mi espalda hasta guiarme a las escaleras, dándome a entender que quería que subiera a dormir ya. "Me alegro. ¿Crees que puedes subir las escaleras tú sola, o necesitas ayuda?"

Sabía que prácticamente se quedaría pegado en el lugar hasta que me viera llegar sana y salva a mi cuarto, pero preguntaba sólo porque sabía lo mucho que me molestaba que se portara tan protector conmigo. Cómo si fuera una inútil incapaz de subir las escaleras siquiera.

"Yo puedo, gracias." Asintió, con su mano aún en mi espalda. Comencé a subir los escalones lentamente, sosteniéndome de las paredes, y cuando estuve más arriba, del barandal. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, princesa." Salió de mi vista, y escuché el sonido de la televisión siendo cambiada de canal. Sonreí levemente con la mirada gacha antes de entrar mi cuarto. Charlie no me llamaba princesa prácticamente desde que tenía seis años.

* * *

**N/A: **Se siente bien volver :) Nosé, como que eh perdido el hilo de la historia. Ustedes díganme que les ha parecido. . :D

Con respecto a Charlie; Yo sé que es alguien que no muestra sus sentimientos y tiene una relación menos estrecha con Bella en los libros, pero esque Bella está constantemente en peligro de muerte por su problema, y eso le ha ablandado un poco. Conozco un caso donde el papá es igual que Charlie, pero cuando su hija pasa por esto se vuelve mucho más cariñoso y la nombra de la misma manera como lo hacía cuando era más chica. Tal vez para imaginar que sigue siendo su pequeña, y todo está bien. Para escapar un momento del "mundo real" podríamos llamarle. No sé, pero así es :)

Porfavor, por favor…un review :D Quiero saber si les gustó el capítulo, o en efecto, eh perdido el hilo.


	6. Sophie

**Canción: **Sophie-Eleane Mcevoy.

- Sophie's losing weight by the minute. How did things get this bad? Sophie's family, they don't understand it, gave her all that they had. And her sister won't stop crying, 'cause her father says she's dying. _Sophie says she's really trying. Problem is, Sophie's lying._

**Nota: **Estorban un poco los EPOV/BPOV a mitad del capítulo, así que decidí poner simplemente dos guiones (--) que nos indican el cambio de persona.

**Capítulo 5; **Sophie.

**EPOV.**

"Ya llegué." Cerré la puerta de la casa y comencé a correr hacia las escaleras.

"Espera, Edward." Mi madre, quien estaba en el sillón mirando la televisión, caminó hacia mí con paso apresurado y una mirada severa en el rostro.

Paré en seco y esperé lo que tuviera que decirme en silencio.

"No estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces por la niña de tu escuela." Suspiré. _¿Por qué no me sorprende? _"De verdad creo que lo más prudente sería enviarla a ese campamento de rehabilitación."

Me mordí el labio y sacudí mi cabeza mientras dejaba salir una leve y temblorosa risita. Caminé hasta quedar frente a mi pequeña madre, e incliné un poco mi cabeza para poder dejar un suave beso en lo alto de su frente. Miré su asombrada cara por sólo un segundo antes de salir corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta una vez que estuve dentro, imaginándome a mi madre en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, mirando las escaleras con ojos muy abiertos. No tenía ganas de discutir con ella esta noche. No después de haber quedado tan mal con Bella.

Prendí el ordenador y comencé a quitarme la ropa mientras se cargaba. Apunté la contraseña y entré a 'google' antes de ponerme el pijama.

"Anorexia." Escribí, y me senté a esperar pacientemente por los resultados de la búsqueda.

_Anorexia._

_Anorexia Nerviosa._

_La anorexia-monografías._

No quería deprimirme leyendo sobre como la anorexia había arruinado la vida de muchas personas en el mundo, porque me haría imaginarme a Bella de la misma manera. Cancelé antes de que se cargara por completo, y escribí una cosa diferente; "Ayudar a una persona anoréxica."

Una historia me llamó la atención. Hablaba sobre como la hermana y el novio de una chica se unieron para ayudarla a pasar por esta enfermedad tan mortal. Me recosté en el asiento y comencé a leer.

--

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación suavemente, mirando desesperadamente en todas direcciones. Caminé hacia la cama, quitándome la chaqueta y el suéter en el proceso. Sabía que era algo estúpido el creer que había engordado después de haberme comido apenas la mitad de un sándwich, pero no podía evitarlo. Corrí hasta quedar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama y de la puerta del baño. Hice una mueca cuando vislumbré una pequeña montaña de grasa en mi ahora desnudo estómago.

--

Una enorme sonrisa se planteó en mi rostro. Llevaba leída ya la mitad de la historia, y Bella y la chica coincidían en muchas cosas. Si ella pudo salir adelante Bella también podría. Recordé la tarde de hoy. Bella se había enfadado conmigo, pero al menos pude hacer que comiera algo. Charlie me había dicho que no había comido nada que no fuera una manzana a mitad del día, o algo parecido, durante más de un mes. Bella creía que él no se daba cuenta, pero no era tan ingenuo.

--

Mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

--

Saqué un cuaderno de debajo del escritorio donde se encontraba la computadora, para anotar las ideas que me servirían. Tenía que recordar cosas como: presionarla para que comiera aunque fuera una pequeña porción durante 60 días, para que se le hiciera costumbre, y luego dejar de hacerlo abruptamente para ver si podía hacerlo por sí misma.

--

Me giré, arrebatándome la oportunidad de mirarme y me adentré en el baño cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido. Le lancé una mirada de asco al espejo una vez dentro, podía sentir mi pantalón un poco más apretado.

--

Vigilarla a cada segundo, para evitar que vomitara o tuviera momentos depresivos. Podría hablar con Charlie para que me dejara pasar tiempo en su casa, o pedirle a Alice que la vigilara cuando yo no pudiera hacerlo. Cuando comenzara a subir de peso, decirle constantemente lo hermosa que se ve, sin hacer comentarios cómo "así te ves mejor/más linda" debe sacar conclusiones ella sola. Claro que para que eso funcionara, tenía que evitar decírselo mientras estuviera en esta situación. Esperaba que no me resultara demasiado difícil.

--

Tomé un mp3 que tenía desde hace años en el baño y lo puse en una estación de radio cualquiera. Música clásica comenzó a salir de él y cambié hasta dar con una de ruidosa música moderna. Abrí la llave de la regadera y me puse de rodillas al tiempo que levantaba el asiento del escusado. Cerré los ojos y me llevé el dedo índice a la garganta.

--

Terminé de escribir todo lo que consideré que me sería de ayuda para ayudar a Bella y sonreí para mí antes de apagar el ordenador. Bella había ya comenzado a sanarse, y no descansaría hasta que estuviera bien al cien por ciento.

--

Lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas por la fuerza con la que golpeé mi garganta y vomité hasta que ya no hubo más comida dentro de mí.

* * *

"Edward el timbre sonó hace diez minutos." Alice se encontraba a mi lado en el estacionamiento de la escuela, golpeando el piso con sus botas.

Me mordí el labio. "Lo sé, estoy esperando a Bella."

Mi prima suspiró. "Tal vez decidió no venir hoy, déjalo y ve a clase."

Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente. "Eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo?"

"No es tu responsabilidad."

"Claro que lo es."

"¡Alice!" La voz de Jasper llegó desde la puerta principal. "¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Estoy guardándote un puesto!"

Alice me miró con preocupación. "5 minutos más, Edward."

Asentí con una sonrisa. "Lo prometo."

Me amenazó con el dedo índice antes de correr hacia su novio. Suspiré, caminando en círculos mientras trataba de alejar las teorías que estaba construyendo mi mente acerca de lo que había pasado con Bella.

Si no llegaba tendría que saltarme las clases e ir a ver como estaba.

El sonido de un motor me sacó de mis pensamientos. La troca de Bella atravesaba el estacionamiento y suspiré de alivio. Corrí hacia ella y llegué a tiempo para abrirle la puerta.

"Hola." Sonreí.

El rostro de Bella me devolvió la sonrisa. Una pálida y ojerosa sonrisa. "Hola."

Le arrebaté la mochila, ignorando la mueca que hizo y tomé su mano después de cerrar la puerta del vehículo. Bella me miró asombrada pero hice como que no lo había notado.

Caminé un poco, probándola. Decidiendo si necesitaba ayuda para caminar esa mañana. Se mantuvo fuerte, así que seguí caminando con su mano en la mía en lugar de tomarla por la cintura y llevar parte de su peso en mí.

"Casi creí que no llegabas. Estaba a punto de ir a tu casa." Confesé, cuando cruzábamos la puerta principal.

"No tenías porque." Argumentó, con voz baja.

"Estaba preocupado."

Me sonrió sinceramente. "Sólo me quedé dormida."

Su celular sobresalía por fuera de su pantalón de mezclilla. Lo tomé, tragándome un quejido al darme cuenta de lo ceñido al hueso que estaba y comencé a escribir mi número en él. "La próxima vez avísame, ¿sí?"

Asintió.

Suspiré por su falta de comunicación. "¿Qué clase tienes?"

"Literatura."

Sonreí emocionado. "Yo también."

Caminé junto a ella hasta que llegamos al salón de clase. El maestro nos lanzó una mirada de enfado por interrumpirlo en mitad de la explicación de un nuevo tema, pero se limitó a asentir hacia el interior de la clase, diciéndonos en silencio que tomáramos asiento. Solté su pequeña mano para ayudarla a sentarse y dejar su mochila a un lado. Me miró avergonzada, pero la ignoré. Era completamente consciente de que todos a nuestro alrededor nos veían y cuchicheaban entre sí. _El chico nuevo con la rara del instituto. _Sí, sonaba como un buen tema de conversación para la monotonía de un pueblo tan pequeño y aburrido como lo era Forks.

Saqué mi cuaderno de literatura y comencé a escribir. Corté el pedazo de hoja y lo empujé ligeramente hacia el lado de Bella. Vi sus pálidos y huesudos dedos tomar la nota, para después escuchar el rasgueo de su pluma.

_¿Qué tal te sientes esta mañana? :) _Había preguntado yo.

_Todos nos miran. :/_ Fue su respuesta.

Rodé los ojos. _¿Y?_

_No me gusta que me miren._

Pensé en ponerme de pie y pedirles amablemente –o groseramente, según como me lo permitieran- que dejaran de mirarnos y se metieran en sus propios asuntos, pero supuse que eso no le agradaría a Bella.

_Sólo ignóralos. Concéntrate en mí, en esta conversación. O en la lección, si lo prefieres._

Puse mi mano suavemente sobre la de Bella después de pasarle el papel, y ella se tensó. Comencé a trazar círculos sobre su piel con mi pulgar, tratando de calmarla. Funcionó después de unos minutos.

No era un chico sociable. O atrevido, o carismático, o fuerte. Era más bien la clase de persona que pasa desapercibido y a la que solían esconderle las agujetas de los tenis o la ropa en gimnasia.

Pero estar junto a Bella me daba un sentimiento de poder. Me hacía sentir fuerte, necesitado, un héroe. Yo era el que daba los primeros pasados y decía las primeras palabras. Ella dependía de mí, yo quería ayudarla.

Pronto era hora del almuerzo. Acompañé a Bella a su casillero, y luego pasamos por el mío. Caminamos por los pasillos tomados de la mano, mi cabeza estaba en alto y una sonrisa se encontraba plasmada segura en mis labios. Bella iba cabizbaja y una mueca se asomaba desde la frágil cortina de su cabello marrón. Traté de no sentirme ofendido.

Una idea llegó a mí cuando entramos a la cafetería. Esperaba que tuviera más éxito con Bella del que tuve el día anterior.

"¿Qué vas a comer hoy?"

La expresión de su rostro se endureció, y supe que estaba intentando ahogar un gemido.

Traté de ignorar eso.

"No lo sé."

Fruncí el ceño. "_Tenemos _que comer." Declaré.

Me miró ceñuda. "Tú puedes comer lo que quieras, y _cuando _quieras."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Comeré lo mismo que tu hoy."

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. "¡Pero te vas a morir de hambre!" Exclamó.

Le sonreí cálidamente. "No tiene porque ser así."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Claro que si, Edward. Mi estómago es extremadamente pequeño a estas alturas y no tolera la misma cantidad de comida a la que estás acostumbrado. No importa lo mucho, poco, o algo que _yo _coma, no quedarás satisfecho. Y no puedo hacerte eso."

"Yo estaré _más _que satisfecho con el sólo hecho de verte alimentarte, cariño." Dije sin poder evitarlo, el sólo hecho de su presencia sacaba mi lado más dulce y protector a flote. Ella era tan frágil y pequeña y me necesitaba tanto. Y quería abrazarla y besarla y nunca más dejarla ir. "Necesitas energías."

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y terminó soltando un suspiro en señal de rendición. "Voy a tomar sólo un yogurt." Declaró. Asentí, sonriéndole ampliamente. "Sin granola, fruta, azúcares o cualquier otra cosa extra."

Hice una mueca de asco, cuando hubo terminado de hablar, pero asentí de nuevo.

Sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación, caminando hacia una mesa vacía a un costado de la cafetería. "No entiendo cómo puedes hacer esto." Murmuró.

"Por qué te quiero." Respondí, antes de darle un último apretón a su mano y caminar hacia la fila de la comida.

--

_Sí, claro. _Pensé, mientras veía a Edward alejarse de mí. De verdad debe estar preocupado por mí como para decir algo como eso.

Miré alrededor de la habitación mientras esperaba.

Gente riendo, comiendo, hablando. Escaneé el lugar con los ojos; estaban las porristas, los intelectuales, los del equipo de fútbol, los rebeldes, los amigos de Edward…volví la cabeza hacia ese lugar. La chica de pequeño y puntiagudo cabello negro me miraba con una enorme sonrisa y blanca sonrisa; Alice. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Jasper, su novio.

Retuve la mirada por sólo unos segundos, para luego desviarla mientras sentía mis mejillas cubrirse de rojo.

"Hola." Una aguda voz chilló a mi lado cuando ya tenía unos minutos con la mirada baja. Di un brinquito y alguien rió a mi lado.

"Alice…" Levanté la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Edward sentarse junto a mí.

Alice sonrió ampliamente. "¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?"

Edward asintió sonriente, y ella y su novio se sentaron frente a nosotros. Me tensé en mi lugar, pero no dije nada. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar con la gente. Normalmente, me sentaba en sola en alguna mesa y pasaba toda la hora del almuerzo mirando a los demás, escuchando música, haciendo tarea, o simplemente con la cabeza contra la mesa.

Pronto, un ambiente de risas y bromas me rodeaba. Edward y su prima tenían una relación muy estrecha, e incluso Jasper, quien se veía reacio a hablar –como yo- al principio, participaba. Edward ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que mi yogurt estaba tirado a mitad de la mesa que compartíamos. Casi me sentí culpable por desperdiciar la comida y hacer a los intendentes limpiar. _Casi._

La campana sonó antes de que lo notara y Edward ya estaba ofreciéndome su mano antes de que pensara en ponerme de pie siquiera. La tomé aún mirando hacia abajo, y escuché a Alice decirnos adiós.

"¿Te molestó mucho que se sentaran con nosotros?" Preguntó cuando caminábamos hacia mi clase de trigonometría. "Podemos sentarnos solos mañana, si quieres."

Me apresuré a sacudir la cabeza, no quería que pensara que era una amargada desagradecida.

"Es sólo que no los conozco." Respondí en voz baja. Edward, que se había acercado un poco más a mí para escucharme, aprovechó para pasarme un brazo por encima de los hombros. Sentía la calidez de su cuerpo emanar hacia el mío y tuve que hacer un gran uso de mi control interno para que la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con iluminar mi rostro, se quedara donde estaba. Era tan gentil conmigo y no entendía el porqué. No teníamos ni una semana de conocernos.

"¡Pero si no pronunciaste palabra durante todo el almuerzo!" Reflexionó. "Incluso _comiste._" Podía escuchar la sonrisa y el orgullo en su voz. Me estrechó ligeramente contra él, y me ruboricé ampliamente.

"Eh-" comencé, pero me interrumpió.

"Supongo que fue algo bueno que se sentaran con nosotros, entonces. Los invitaré todos los días."

Habíamos llegado a mi salón y me separé de Edward. Lo miré en silencio.

Malinterpretó mi falta de respuesta, y se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza. "Es broma. Haremos lo que quieras mañana."

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

Edward me sonrió y me miró una última vez antes de caminar hacia el gimnasio. Tenía dos horas de educación física antes de que saliéramos. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista, y suspiré antes de entrar a mi salón de clases.

* * *

"Mañana es viernes." Le dije a Bella, emocionado. Ella estaba sentada en el asiento conductor de su troca, y yo me encontraba parada frente a ella. La puerta estaba abierta ampliamente.

"¿Y?" Preguntó, con una juguetona sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Estaba jugando conmigo.

Decidí seguirle la corriente. "Nada. Sólo decía."

"Bien." Dijo antes de estirarse para cerrar la puerta. Comencé a moverme hacia atrás.

"Tengo tantas cosas que hacer mañana." Regodeé, sintiendo el metal de la puerta acariciarme el rostro. Bella miraba hacia el frente. Me acerqué a su oído. "Puedo salir con una de mis _novias,_" arqueó una ceja. "O irme de fiesta con mi selecto grupo de amigos."

"Pues espero que lo pases muy bien." Farfulló, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y acomodándose frente al volante.

Fruncía el ceño cuando me asomé por su ventana, y la imagen me hizo soltar unas risitas.

"Esperaba que me dejaras llevarte a algún lado."

Su rostro giró tan rápidamente en mi dirección que me pregunté si no se había hecho daño. "¿A mí?"

"Pues sí, tontita."

"¿Por qué?"

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Por qué no?"

Sus brazos cayeron del volante a su regazo. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?"

La miré confundida. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Resopló. "Deja de contestar mis preguntas con más preguntas." Hice una mueca. "Me refiero a ti, llegando al pueblo, hablándome, acompañándome a clases, invitándome a tu casa, ayudándome. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué lo haces?"

Su semblante divertido había desaparecido por completo, llevándose el mío junto con él.

"Sólo quiero ser tu amigo. No veo que hay de malo en eso."

"¿Es lástima, acaso?"

"Claro que no, Bella." Dije sinceramente. "No soy la clase de chico que hace obras de caridad."

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos que se me antojaron eternos. El sonido del motor de la troca de Bella me hizo pegar un respingo.

Bella suspiró, y vi como una suave sonrisa jalaba los extremos de su boca lentamente. "Entonces, ¿a dónde vas a llevarme mañana?"

Sonreí.

* * *

**N/A: **Tantas personas que me pidieron que siguiera actualizando la historia. Espero que no sea para nada y les esté gustando. Díganmelo en un review :)

-There's a place I know if you're looking for a show, where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor and they turn me on when they take it off, when they take it off, everybody take it off. Lose your mind, lose it know. Lose your clothes in the crowd. (8*

Mañana es viernes, ladies(y) :D


	7. Secrets

**Canción: **Secrets- One Republic.

-Tell me what you want to hear. I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

**Capítulo 6: **Secrets.

"Vamos, Bella."

Los ojos de la psicóloga me observaban cansados. Suspiré.

"Tu padre pierde dinero cada vez que vienes y pasas la hora completa en silencio."

Rodé los ojos. Yo no le pedía que lo hiciera.

Nos miramos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que ella rompió el contacto, frotándose la cara con ambas manos.

"Bien." Dijo por fin. "Si vas a seguir de esta manera, por lo menos permíteme distraerme con algo, en lugar de pasar todo el rato mirándote hacer nada."

Parpadeé.

La Doctora Myers se puso de pie, tomó un libro de su librero, y se sentó de nuevo. Miré por un par de minutos como sus ojos se movían rápidamente por toda la extensión de la página, antes de ladear un poco su cabeza para leer la siguiente.

El sol que se filtraba por su ventana le daba de lleno en todo el lado izquierdo del rostro, dejándome ver sus poros y otras imperfecciones.

La Dra. Cambió la página.

Me relajé en mi asiento.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Comenzaba a adormilarme cuando mi estómago crujió de repente.

Sonreí.

"Me encanta cuando eso pasa."

Dije, y lo resentí al instante. Había pensado en voz alta. Me incorporé para ver a la Doctora. Sus ojos seguían moviéndose a lo largo del libro, aunque estaba segura de que era imposible que no me hubiera escuchado.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Cuándo mi estómago me recuerda que está vacío. Qué tiene hambre." Dije, a propósito ahora, para probarla. "Me encanta."

Ninguna reacción.

Sonreí antes de volver a la posición en la que antes estaba –recostada en el asiento, cabeza hacia atrás ojos cerrados.

"Me hace sentir bien." Admití. "Estoy en control. Todo está bien. Vacío está bien. Vacío es perfecto."

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, insegura de seguir.

"Algunas veces pienso que-"

"La sesión ha terminado." Me interrumpió la Dra. Myers, y abrí los ojos de golpe, confundida. Creía que se suponía que quería que hablara con ella.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ella ya estaba a un lado de la puerta, lista para despedirme.

Sacudí su mano, dije gracias y salí de la habitación.

Los psicólogos pueden ser demasiado extraños.

Torcí la boca. Esa fue la primera vez, después de un mes de ir al psicólogo, que en realidad me abrí en sesión. No fue mucho, pero recuerdo haber salido satisfecha del consultorio. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

Bostecé antes de salir de la cama y caminar hacia el closet. Me había quedado dormida y faltaba poco para que Edward pasara por mí.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta y vi de reojo mi reflejo al pasar. Mis pies pararon de caminar de golpe, y mi cuerpo se tensó. Apreté la mandíbula y seguí caminando. No me miraría al espejo ni entraría al baño. Por lo menos no esta tarde.

"Llegamos." Bella palpó torpemente la venda que llevaba sobre los ojos y yo solté una risita antes de ponerme a su espalda y desabrocharla con movimientos suaves.

Una vez que se la hube quitado, sus pequeños ojos parpadearon varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se giró completamente, admirando el paisaje. Yo seguía detrás de ella, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

"Es hermoso." Dijo por fin.

Mi sonrisa creció.

Hablé con el padre de Bella en el momento en el que salimos de clases. Le pregunté que tenía planeado para el fin de semana, y me dijo que podría salir de pesca con sus amigos, o quedarse con Bella, como siempre. Estaba más que encantado cuando le pedí que me dejara prepararle una sorpresa para la noche del viernes. Nada ostentoso, arreglar uno de los lugares que más amaba de niño, para pasar un rato tranquilo con ella, hablando, escuchando música, comiendo algo, tal vez.

Aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde, después de asegurarme de que Bella estaba dormida y no se daría cuenta de nada, fui a su casa. El jefe Swan me dio sus llaves y me pidió que cuidara a su _princesa _con el alma. Me agradeció por pasar tiempo con ella, y me preguntó cuales eran mis intenciones hacia su hija. Fue una conversación un poco…incómoda. Pero una vez que lo convencí de que nadie podría tener mejores intenciones que yo, y de que estaría segura conmigo, se fue.

Le escribí una nota a Bella, diciéndole que pasaría por ella a las ocho de la noche, y la deslicé por debajo de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Moría de ganas de abrirla y verla dormir, pero me pareció demasiado pronto como para invadir su privacidad de esa manera, así que tuve que conformarme con echar un vistazo desde la rendija.

Fui a mi casa por una grabadora, cobijas y demás cosas, para luego pasar por la de Alice y pedirle luces y llevarme algunas otras cosas que podrían serme de utilidad.

No pasé por Bella hasta estar completamente seguro de que el lugar era perfecto. Había luces –de navidad, no contaba con muchos recursos en el momento-, velas, mantas regadas en el piso, almohadas, mi grabadora, y un sillón de cuero que sólo Dios sabe el esfuerzo que me costó llevar hasta ahí.

"Es demasiado." Murmuró. Mi expresión cayó. Bella miró mi rostro, y sacudió su cabeza, caminando hacia mí. "No, me encanta." Sonrió sinceramente. "Pero no puedo creer que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por mí. Incluso después de lo mal que me eh portado contigo."

Su voz era apenas un susurro, y el arrepentimiento que sentía era visible en la expresión de su rostro. No tenía porqué sentirse así, de todos modos. Yo entendía. Y, sinceramente, no importaba la manera en la que se comportara conmigo, no me alejaría de ella jamás. A estas alturas, me tenía enganchado a ella.

"No te preocupes por eso. Me ha encantado volver aquí." Admití. _Además, no es como si hubiera tenido otra cosa que hacer en el día más que arreglar el lugar._

"Gracias." Dijo. "De nuevo."

Me miró por unos segundos antes de caminar hasta el final del techo y recargar su estómago sobre la pared, cruzando los brazos frente a ella.

La contemplé en silencio desde mi lugar. A veces olvidaba lo delgada y frágil que era. Llevaba una holgaba blusa azul de tirantes y un ajustado pantalón negro. El pliegue entre su brazo y su hombro, donde se encontraba su axila, parecía capaz de romperse en cualquier momento. Incluso más en la posición en la que se encontraba. Bajé la mirada. Sus piernas no parecían ser más grandes que uno de mis bíceps. Su piel y cabello carecían de brillo, y su rostro en forma de corazón tenía la piel pegada al hueso y unas enormes bolsas bajo los ojos.

Con todo eso, era más que hermosa ante mis ojos.

"No puedo creer que no hayas traído una chaqueta." Dije, mientras me quitaba la mía y se la echaba encima. Trató de rechazarla, pero la envolví alrededor de la misma, usando mi fuerza.

"La olvidé."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Cómo pudiste? Está helando."

Se encogió de hombros.

Después de haberme asegurado de que mi chaqueta no se resbalaría por su cuerpo, me incliné un poco más hacia ella y tenté mi suerte, recargando mis brazos sobre la pared, dejándola en medio de mí.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó, y se giró, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el sofá de cuero. Hice una mueca, aunque no estaba muy sorprendido. Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Tal vez el hecho de estar con Bella en mi lugar favorito de Forks, solos y de noche, me hacía sentir un poco más libre.

Hice una nota mental para recordarme el no acercarme tanto a ella de nuevo.

"Nunca creí que el techo de un edificio de oficinas sería tan maravilloso." Dijo Bella desde el sofá, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro y la mirada perdida, admirando el paisaje.

Asentí. "Mi papá trabaja en estas oficinas. Contrataciones, o algo así. Amaba venir aquí de niño."

Caminé hacia el sofá y me senté al lado opuesto del suyo.

"¿Por qué no lo vimos al subir?"

"Yo lo vi."

Cuando miré a Bella, su ceño estaba fruncido. Adorable.

"¿Y por qué no lo saludaste?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No tengo una relación muy estrecha con él. Es como si…fuera simplemente quien paga por lo que necesito y está ahí para arreglar cosas. No solemos hablar mucho."

"Eso es muy triste."

"Supongo."

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos.

"Mmm…" Balbuceé. La cabeza de Bella giró rápidamente hacia mí.

Alzó una ceja. "¿Sí?"

"Hice algo para ti." Admití. "Pero ahora no estoy seguro de si es una buena idea dártelo."

"No tenías porqué." Dijo con una dulce sonrisa. "Quiero verlo."

"Eh," me mordí el labio. "No es precisamente algo que puedas ver. Digo, sí. O sea, no es invisible. Pero….me refiero a que es más bien algo que…"

Bella me miraba divertida. "¿Qué, Edward?"

"Es algo que se come." Dije por fin, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrir uno y mirarla dudosamente.

Me sentí tonto cuando soltó unas risitas. "Estoy segura de que es algo delicioso."

La miré incrédulo. "¿Enserio?"

Asintió.

Sonreí. "Es sólo un postre. De limón." Miré por encima de ella. "Está en la hielera de allá. ¿Quieres que vaya por él?"

Asintió de nuevo.

"Bien." Me levanté del sillón con una sonrisa y caminé hacia la pequeña hielera. Corté dos pedazos de postre y los puse en unos platos de plástico. Tomé dos cucharas y volví al sofá. Le di uno de los platos a Bella, antes de sentarme donde había estado antes.

"Gracias." Dijo antes de llevarse una pequeña porción a la boca. Le sonreí ampliamente antes de imitarla.

"Un placer."

"Mmmmh." Gimió. "Edward, está riquísimo."

Juro que sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban un poco ante su cumplido.

"Sólo lo dices por compromiso." Bromeé, estirándome para golpear ligeramente su rodilla con mi pie.

"No." Sacudió su cabeza. "De verdad está muy bueno."

Sonreí. "Pues me alegra que sea de tu agrado." Le guiñé un ojo.

"Nunca había conocido a un hombre que preparara postres." Admitió. "Es algo sexy."

Casi me ahogo con una galleta y solté una carcajada cuando me hube recuperado. No había conocido esta parte de Bella y me gustaba.

"¿Tu padre no lo hace?" Pregunté, ignorando el hecho de que me había dicho que le parecía sexy. Ella soltó unas risitas, notándolo.

"Nop. Es muy buen cocinero, pero no se mete con los postres." Sacudió su cabeza. "Ni él ni ningún otro hombre que conozca. Además de ti."

"Qué raro."

Se encogió de hombros. "Para ti, supongo. A mi papá lo criaron enseñándole que eso es parte del trabajo de mujeres."

"A el mío también. Pero mi papá odia sentirse inútil. Así que cada vez que puede hace algunas labores del hogar. Eso es lo que me ha dicho, al menos."

Bella asintió ausentemente mientras tomaba otro bocado.

Los ojos de mi prima vagaban por mi rostro, mirando como las lágrimas salían una detrás de otra de mis ojos.

"No sé que me ha pasado." Susurré. "De repente soy fea. Y estoy cansada. Y deprimida. Y siento un millón de cosas que no quiero sentir. Yo sólo quería ser delgada."

Puso una de sus manos suavemente sobre mi brazo, y sabía por la expresión de su rostro, que quería desesperadamente decir algo para hacerme sentir mejor, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

"Es cómo un monstruo, Cindy." La miré. "Te envuelve y tu ni siquiera lo notas hasta que ya es demasiado tarde."

"Bella," la llamé suavemente. Sacudió su cabeza y parpadeó antes de mirarme.

"¿Ah?"

Sonreí. "Te me fuiste por unos segundos."

"Oh," me miró apenada. "Lo siento, estaba….recordando algo."

"No te preocupes." Dije honestamente, y cuando bajé la mirada noté que su plato estaba vacío. "¿Quieres más?" Pregunté, poniéndome de pie y asintiendo hacia su regazo.

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, muchas gracias."

Asentí, tomando su plato y poniéndolo sobre la hielera, junto con el mío. Me estiré para poner un CD en la grabadora –One Republic-, bajé el volumen de modo que la música sonara de fondo y volví al sofá.

"¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos de mí?" Preguntó cuando volví a mi lugar habitual. "Acércate," me instruyó, palpando el lugar junto a ella con una mano. "No voy a morderte."

Solté unas risitas antes de acercarme a ella. Nuestros hombros se tocaban y Bella recargó su cabeza sobre el mío instantáneamente. Soltó un suspiro y recargué mi cabeza contra la suya. "¿Tienes sueño?" Pregunté, moviendo los pies en el piso.

Movió su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante. "Un poco." Admitió.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

Sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Segura?" Asentí.

"Okey."

Torcí la boca, incómoda. Buscando un tema sobre el cuál hablar. Había tantas cosas que quería saber sobre Edward, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Quería conocerlo. De verdad conocerlo. Centrarme en él en lugar de que él se centrara en mí.

"Dime un secreto." Dije por fin.

Lo pensó por unos segundos. "No sé chiflar."

Bufé. "¿Quién no sabe chiflar?"

"¿Tú sabes?"

"No."

Soltó una carcajada, y sonaba tan sincera que no pude evitar unirme a él.

"Calla. Eso es lo que me dicen a mí cuando les digo que no se chiflar. Quería tener la oportunidad de decírselo a alguien en lugar de recibirlo, por una vez."

Se encogió de hombros. "No estoy diciendo nada."

Rodé los ojos. "¡Dime un secreto de verdad!"

Rió. "_Ese_ es un secreto de verdad. Nadie más lo sabe. Dime uno tú, y luego te diré otro."

Lo pensé.

"Vamos, prometo esforzarme con el siguiente."

Suspiré. "Bien. Déjame pensarlo."

"No me gusta la mantequilla de maní." Respondí al final. Sentí los labios de Edward estirarse en una sonrisa, contra mi cabeza.

"No me gusta el pescado."

"Soy alérgica a los mangos."

"Las cucarachas me dan pavor."

"No puedo usar tacones, mi sentido de la coordinación es muy pobre."

"No soy bueno jugando deportes de pelota. Me da miedo ser golpeado."

"Quiero adoptar cuando crezca."

"Mi película favorita es un amor para recordar."

Solté unas risitas.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó nervioso.

"Nada," admití. "Eso es adorable."

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Se encogió de hombros. "Soy un gran fan de Nicholas Sparks."

"¿Te gusta leer, uh?" Pregunté, feliz de haber sacado un tema fijo.

"De vez en cuando, sí."

"Eso está bien. A mí también me gusta."

"¿Enserio?"

Asentí.

"¿Quién es tu autor favorito?" Preguntó.

"Estoy entre," me estremecí cuando un escalofrío me recorrió y Edward se removió en su lugar para pasarme un brazo por los hombros. "Cecelia Ahern y Julia Quinn, ¿Tú?"

"Nicholas Sparks y Stephen King."

"Romance y terror." Sonreí.

"Así es."

El olor de Edward me invadía. Después de que se había movido para pasarme un brazo por encima de los hombros, mi rostro había quedado a milímetros de su cuello. Estaba segura de que podía sentir mi respiración contra él.

Y me sentía feliz. Segura, cómoda. Cómo sí que Edward y yo estuviéramos así de cerca una noche de viernes fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Cómo si no hubiera nada mal conmigo. Cómo si todo hubiera terminado. Cómo si fuera una persona normal, comiendo postre y hablando con un amigo. Los últimos meses desaparecieron y de repente lo único que importaba era Edward y yo. Y un montón de cosas que hacía mucho no sentía. Felicidad genuina, era una de ellas.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y ambos nos revolvimos para que pudiera sacarlo de la bolsa de mi pantalón. Miré la pantalla. "Era mi papá."

Edward asintió. "¿Hora de llevarte a casa?"

"Sip."

"Bien."

Nos pusimos de pie, y miré el piso con expresión lastimera. "Aww. Ni siquiera nos recostamos sobre las almohadas." Resalté.

Soltó unas risitas. "Está bien, el sofá es más cómodo."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Pero…te tomaste el tiempo de arreglarlo. Sentémonos unos minutos." Caminé hacia las cobijas y estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Edward me tomó del brazo, impidiéndomelo.

"Bella, está bien. Tengo que llevarte a casa." Una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en su rostro.

Suspiré. "Okey." Miré las almohadas una última vez antes de hacer un puchero y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. "¿Quieres que te ayude a subir todo a tu auto?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Volveré por todo después de dejarte."

Gemí. "Edwaaaaaard. Déjame hacer algo." Supliqué. "Por favor."

Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, aún sonriendo.

Paré de caminar para mirarlo por unos segundos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y me enseñó los dientes. Solté unas risitas y me rendí, caminando de nuevo.

Mi casa estaba a sólo diez minutos de las oficinas, y pasamos el camino en un agradable silencio. Cuando hubimos llegado, Edward se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta por mí. Caminamos hacia la puerta juntos, tenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Era agradable tener a alguien que hiciera esas cosas por mí.

Edward abrió le quitó el seguro a la puerta. "Gracias."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Por aceptar salir conmigo? ¿Por hacerme pasar un rato agradable?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias. Lo pasé muy bien."

"Yo también."

Contemplé su rostro durante un segundo, y me di cuenta de qué era bastante atractivo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, digo, lo conocía desde hacía menos de una semana, pero si en ese momento hubiera querido besarme, no se lo hubiera impedido.

Sin embargo, estuve agradecida cuando no lo hizo y en lugar se inclinó para abrir la puerta, indicándome que entrara con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Nos vemos."

Lo último que vi al entrar a la casa, fue su sonrisa.

**N/A: **Hoy hice postre de limón :D Jaja. De verdad espero que les haya gustado, por favor díganmelo en un review :) Es diferente con las traducciones, por qué en ellas ya todo está escrito y yo no soy la autora original. Con esta historia, que es total y completamente mía, aún estoy aprendiendo, así que de verdad aprecio sus opiniones.

Creo que es el capi más largo hasta ahora :O

Disfruten sus vacaciones, people. Un beso grande ;)


End file.
